After Us
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Tugas seorang idol adalah membuat orang-orang bahagia. Tapi sebelum itu, penting bagimu untuk merasa bahagia juga." #MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol
1. Chapter 1

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**After Us **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

_**no matter how many clothes you take off  
and even I tried to kiss the screen  
our eyes simply won't meet**__  
(Sarishinohara)_

* * *

_Seorang anak laki-laki yang naif  
Sibuk menulis lirik di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran  
Terjaga sepanjang malam, bermain gitar sampai jariku melepuh _

_Dengan penuh percaya diri, tersenyum di depan panggung pertamaku  
Acara pentas seni, festival sekolah, bahkan di tengah kota yang ramai  
Memetik gitar dan bernyanyi, bergaya layaknya seorang pro_

_Aku amatir, tapi aku ingin seluruh dunia mendengar musikku  
Dengan cangung mulai mencoba bernyanyi di depan cermin  
Melatih tatapan mata dan senyumanku agar tampak memikat_

Kazuya membuang napas dan melepas kabel _earphone_ yang menggantung di telinganya. Lagu itu hanya membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam arus kenangan, melahap jiwanya perlahan-lahan menuju titik beku yang tak bisa ditembus tidak peduli setajam apa rindu di hatinya. Rekaman suara dan petikan gitar dari lagu pertama yang Sawamura Eijun kirimkan padanya enam tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum pemuda bermanik emas itu bersinar dan berdiri di panggung yang terlalu tinggi untuk dapat Kazuya raih.

'_**Ahh, come girl!'**_

Ia mendongak spontan begitu mendengar suara itu, layar media digital dalam gerbong kereta menampilkan cuplikan sosok Eijun yang bernyanyi pada konser musim lalu. Satu tangan terulur, senyum asimetris, tatapan mata agresif.

"Kyaaaa! Itu kan _A-GAIN!_"

Kamera yang menyorot sosok Eijun mundur, lalu _frame_ terisi oleh empat orang pemuda yang masing-masing berpakaian dominasi hitam. Mata Kazuya lurus menatap Eijun. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, rambutnya basah, membingkai wajahnya menjadi lebih tegas. Ia merenggangkan kaki, berdiri mengangkang, memejamkan mata dan membuat sebuah gerakan sensual dengan membuka mulut sedikit, menjulurkan lidah, lalu menjilat bibir. Lalu kamera menyorot ke arah Sanada Shunpei.

"AAAAA! _Leader-sama_!"

"Aku _stand_ semuanya!"

"Ei-_kun_!"

"Astaga! Dia selalu bersianar-sinar!"

"Jelaslah, dia itu _center, main vocal, sub rapper _juga!"

Kazuya melihat beberapa gadis SMA mulai sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk layar dengan histeris begitu sosok Eijun muncul, sekumpulan gadis remaja dengan antuaiasme tinggi yang mendedikasikan diri sebagai penggemar, pemuja, pencinta seorang Bintang Idol berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu.

Wajah Eijun kembali memenuhi _frame_—

'_**Say it! Bagian yang kau mau? Wajahku, tubuhku, kekayaanku, come girl!' **_

—satu tangan membuat gerak tarian meraba tubuhnya sendiri mulai dari bagian perut, naik terus sampai ke dada, dan merambat ke bagian leher lalu berakhir mengusap bibir dengan jari-jarinya seduktif.

'_**kan ku berikan semuanya demi satu malam sempurna bersamamu.. Ahh, kiss me..'**_

"_Yabai! _aku bisa hamil karena dengar suaranya!"

"Sejak album _WILD_ stylenya jadi berubah seksi dan dewasa! _Kokoro_ ini menjerit!"

"Dulu dia bikin diabetes, sekarang kejang-kejang!"

"_From Baby to Daddy!_ Ugh, aku tidak sabar lihat mereka _comeback_!"

Kazuya mendengus kecil, tersenyum kosong memandangi sosok Eijun yang bersinar di bawah lampu sorot, di tengah lautan penggemar yang bersorak untuknya. Sosoknya berkilauan di atas panggung, tatapan matanya, senyuman di bibirnya, gestur tubuhnya, bahkan gerakan sederhananya saat mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memberi _finger hear_t benar-benar menunjukkan pesona sejati seorang super idol.

Ia mencoba mencari-cari kesamaan antara sosok Eijun yang sekarang dengan Eijun yang dikenalnya saat SMA. Sawamura Eijun yang dengan begitu naif bercerita tentang mimpinya untuk menjadi penyanyi, seorang remaja laki-laki yang sering tertidur di tengah jam pelajaran karena begadang sepanjang malam demi membuat lagunya sendiri, seorang yang selalu terseyum lebar padanya, cemberut, merengut marah, atau juga menjulurkan lidah saat Kazuya mencoba menggodanya, Eijun yang sering mengatakan hal konyol, bertindak impulsif di luar dugaan, dan menghibur banyak orang dengan kepolosannya.

Sawamura Eijun yang menggigiti kukunya tiap kali merasa gugup sesaat sebelum bernyanyi di depan banyak orang. Sawamura Eijun yang menangis di bahu Kazuya saat ia merasa mimpinya semakin jauh dan mustahil diraih. Sawamura Eijun yang merajut satu demi satu langkah dan asanya demi meniti pijakan yang pasti. Sawamura Eijun yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Dan Kazuya lagi-lagi sampai pada suatu titik dimana ia menyadari betapa cepat waktu berlalu dan segala hal berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sawamura Eijun yang dulu sedekat nadi, kini sejauh matahari.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Lorong itu sepi. Kedua dinding yang mengapit tangga dipenuhi poster-poster konser salah satu band rock terkenal yang mulai memudar dan mengelupas, ada pula beberapa selebaran iklan makanan yang menguning diamakan usia.

Eijun memastikan masker menutup wajahnya dengan sempurna, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, dan menurunkan bagian depan topinya agar tak seorangpun bisa melihat wajahnya. Sol sepatunya memijak satu demi satu anak tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Secara otomatis menundukkan wajahnya ketika melihat beberapa orang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan, ia jelas harus ekstra berhati-hati jika tak ingin tertangkap basah. Sedikit menyesali kecerobohannya yang lupa membawa ponsel, tentunya ia bisa meminta Chris atau Kuramochi menjemputnya daripada harus mempertaruhkan keselamatan dan reputasinya dengan mengendarai kereta bawah tanah pada malam hari seperti ini.

Saat mencapai anak tangga terakhir ia mendesah kecil lalu mengeluarkan JR Pass, bergegas menuju _gate card_ sampai langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya menemukan...

_Miyuki Kazuya._

Jantungnya merindukan sosok itu begitu dalam. Napas Eijun yang memburu berubah menjadi jeda panjang yang menghantam paru-parunya. Mengikis sisa kewarasan dan kendali diri yang selama bertahun-tahun berusaha ia bangun sekuat tenaga. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar, begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya kebas dan memutih.

Sosok Kazuya berdiri dengan jaket merah gelap, menggenggam satu cup kopi panas dan sedikit bersandar pada dinding, sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya seolah memastikan waktu. Eijun melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, sepatunya menghantam pintu _vending mechine_, menyentaknya ke atas kenyataan, mengingatknya untuk menarik napas dan tidak remuk redam.

Miyuki Kazuya terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari yang terakhir kali berhasil Eijun ingat. Pemuda itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan masukulin dan pesona kedewasaan. Kazuya menampilkan ekspresi bosan dan tak tertarik, bentuk ekspresi yang membuat Eijun kesal selama bertahun-tahun, tapi pada akhirnya juga yang membangkitkan rasa sayangnya. Di tulang hidungnya masih bertengger kacamata berlensa minus. Namun kali ini Eijun menyadari bingkainya terlihat jauh lebih elegan dan serasi dengan perawakannya. Rambut Kazuya yang berwarna coklat terang tersibak ke samping, seolah dia baru saja pulang selepas jalan-jalan di pantai atau berlari menembus angin malam. Kazuya terlihat lebih tampan dari enam tahun lalu—rahangnya lebih tegas, kulitnya lebih kecoklatan, tubuhnya lebih tinggi, lebih kekar dan berotot.

"—_Kazuya_…"

Bibirnya bergetar, suaranya berbentuk bisikan penuh termor yang bahkan tak sampai dengan jelas ke telinganya sendiri. Eijun terlalu terpenjarat sehingga tak sanggup bergerak. Ia merasa andaikan dirinya semakin dekat dengan Kazuya, seluruh molekul di tubuhnya akan terbakar lalu lenyap menjadi abu. Tapi kerinduan dalam dadanya membuncah seperti tumpahan gelombang tsunami, meraung, dan mengamuk, menyapu seluruh darahnya dan memaksanya untuk berlari menerjang juga memeluk Kazuya detik ini juga. Eijun mulai melangkah perlahan, kakinya terasa berat, tertatih seolah bola-bola besi melilitnya. Ia melepas satu tali masker dari daun telinganya, bernapas sesak menghampiri sosok Kazuya,

"Miyuki-_kun_!"

—langkahnya terhenti.

Eijun kembali berdiri diam. Ia melihat Kazuya menoleh ke arah suara yang menyerukan namanya, lalu tersenyum hangat. Senyuman yang Eijun rindukan. Seorang wanita muda berpenampilan anggun berlari kecil menghampiri Kazuya dengan wajah tersenyum manis.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Wanita itu berkata begitu sampai di hadapan Kazuya, matanya memandang penuh penyesalan. Kazuya mengulas senyum kecil, menggeleng tipis, lalu menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Napas Eijun tercekat. Kakinya melangkah mundur. Matanya lurus menatap Kazuya yang masih berinteraksi manis dengan wanita yang tidak dikenalinya. Relung hatinya terbakar oleh kemarahan dan rasa sakit. Dan Eijun membiarkan jantungnya hangus dalam api kecemburuan.

"Hei, bukankah orang itu mirip Eijun-_kun_?"

"Eijun?"

"Sawamura Eijun, maksudku. Member _A-GAIN!_ Idol terkenal itu."

Eijun terbangun dari badai yang melanda batinnya. Dengan cepat memasang kembali masker untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sebaik mungkin dan bergeras pergi. Masuk dan berdiri di sudut salah satu gerbong. Membiarkan laju kereta membawanya menelusuri rel-rel panjang. Menjauh—untuk ke sekian kalinya—dari sosok Miyuki Kazuya.

Namun Eijun selalu membiarkan semua kenangannya tetap mengikuti, tak lepas, dan menghantuinya sepanjang waktu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Bentakan kasar Kuramochi Youichi sama sekali tak berhasil membuat Eijun mengangkat wajah, ia tetap menunduk, tenggelam dalam dunia yang berubah gelap.

Kuramochi mendengus kasar. "Harus berapa kali aku ingatkan padamu? Terlalu berbahaya jika kau keluar sendirian begitu! Kau bahkan tidak membawa ponselmu! Kau ini sudah bosan hidup? Atau kau berniat membunuh kami karena depresi, hah? Kau dengar aku, _Bocah_?!"

Telapak tangan Eijun mengepal kuat, tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Ia melepas beberapa aksesori cincin dari jari-jarinya dan meremasnya dalam telapak tangan, mencoba tetap tenang selagi Kuramochi berdiri berkecak pinggang tepat di hadapannya, menyemburkan omelan putus asa dan tatapan penuh rasa marah.

"Oi, jawab aku!"

Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Selama enam tahun ia berpisah dari Kazuya, kini akhirnya ia bisa melihat Kazuya lagi, dan sesuatu terjadi pada perasaannya. Perasaanya semakin lama semakin pedih—seakan ia sedang sakit parah dan dipaksa hidup tanpa obat penyambung nyawa. Kini Eijun tidak yakin mana yang lebih memilukan—hidup tanpa Kazuya sambil terus dilanda kepedihan itu, atau melihatnya menjadi milik orang lain.

"SAWAMURA EIJUN!"

Kemarahan Kuramochi kian memuncak karena merasa tidak digubris. Chris bangkit, berdiri di sebelah Youichi lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu, menahannya agar tidak kelepasan menghajar.

"Tahan dirimu, Kuramochi." Suara Chris terdengar tenang, penuh kesabaran.

Kuramochi masih menatap Eijun penuh kemarahan sebelum akhirnya membuang napas kasar. "Tch, sebenarnya kapan kau akan dewasa?"

Eijun bisa melihat bayangan Kuramochi mulai mundur, lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di sofa yang bersebrangan dengannya. Sementara Chris masih berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan Eijun menolak mencari tahu seperti apa pandangan yang Chris berikan padanya saat ini. Ia tidak punya niat bahkan sekadar untuk mendongak dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata amber milik Chris.

"Kau bertemu seseorang?" Chris bertanya dengan hati-hati, tapi rekasi Eijun luar biasa. Tubuhnya bertambah kaku dan matanya melebar tanpa punya titik fokus. Urat-urat di lehernya menegang hingga denyut nadinya terlihat jelas.

Kuramochi memasang telinga dan postur waspada. Matanya lekat memandangi Eijun, menanti kalimat atau respon sekecil apapun yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

Chris mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. "Pacarmu saat SMA?"

Eijun menggerit, cincin-cincin dalam genggaman tangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara dentingan yang memecahkan gendang telinganya. Reaksi itu, sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan Chris sebelumnya.

"Hei, _Bocah_." Kuramochi mendesah panjang, lalu berjalan dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Kini Eijun diapit oleh Chris dan Kuramochi sekaligus. "Kau ini Idol paling menyedihkan yang pernah aku temui, kau tahu?" Kuramochi berkata, nadanya terdengar seperti gurauan pahit. "Kau menempati predikat nomor satu sebagai Idol yang bisa membuat orang-orang tersenyum dan bahagia hanya dengan melihatmu. Tapi lihat, pada kenyataannya kau bahkan tidak bisa membahagiakan dirimu sendiri."

Chris tertawa kecil. "Benar, dan ini membuat kami merasa seakan manager jahat yang berusaha memeras bakatmu tanpa memperhatikan perasaanmu."

Eijun menoleh cepat, memandang mata Chris lurus-lurus. "Itu tidak benar!"

Chris tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Kuramochi mengacak rambutnya asal. "Dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membelengu jiwamu. Kau begitu kuat, bersinar, dan penuh pesona di atas panggung. Tapi di balik semua itu, kau rapuh, redup, dan mati. Sampai akhirnya aku paham bahwa kau selalu dihantui oleh sesosok bayangan masa lalu."

Eijun menunduk lagi, menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali dengan kacau.

"Kau bukan anak remaja lagi." Suara Kuramochi memelan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu sehebat apa cinta pertamamu itu, tapi terimalah kenyataannya. Dunia kalian sudah berbeda. Kau dan dia punya jalan masing-masing sekarang. Tidak seharusnya kau terus menoleh ke belakang, sementara di depan matamu masa depan yang cerah sedang menanti."

"Kau memulai debut di usia yang masih sangat muda. Saat anak seusiamu bebas menjalani masa-masa remaja mereka yang penuh warna, kau sudah bekerja keras demi meraih impianmu. Tentu saja, jauh di dalam hatimu, kau pasti iri dan merasa penasaran dengan kehidupan yang normal."

Eijun menunduk lagi. "Aku tidak menyesal." Ia berkata pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali jalan yang aku ambil. Setiap langkah, sampai audisi, menjadi _trainee_, debut, _rookie_, dan sampai ke titik ini. Aku bahagia."

"Seharusnya memang begitu." Kuramochi menyahut. Tatapan matanya sedikit melunak, selunak batu, alih-alih baja. "Tugas seorang idol adalah membuat orang-orang bahagia. Tapi sebelum itu, penting bagimu untuk merasa bahagia juga."

"Jangan salah paham," Chris menimpali. "Kami peduli padamu. Kau bukan hanya artis muda berbakat yang penuh potensi bagi kami. Kau sudah seperti adik sendiri. Jadi jika kau punya masalah, kau bebas menceritakannya pada kami."

Kuramochi menghela napas panjang. "Aku marah karena aku khawatir padamu, _Baka_. Di luar sana kau punya banyak penggemar yang fanatik, jika kau sampai ketahuan sedang keluyuran sendiri malam-malam, itu sangat berbahaya."

"Maaf…"

Chris mengusap bahunya, memberi gestur menenangkan sekaligus penyemangat yang sederhana. "Kau sudah makan?"

Eijun menggeleng. "Aku sedang diet. Lusa ada pemotretan _GUCCI_."

Chris memandanginya seolah ingin memberi pelukan. "Setidaknya minum suplemen agar kau tetap punya tenaga."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya bersih-bersih, mandilah air hangat, lalu tidur. Aku akan membangunkanmu besok jam sepuluh, kita akan mengambil penerbangan siang ke Okinawa."

"Bagaimana dengan member lain?"

"Mereka kami paksa tidur satu jam yang lalu. Besok hanya kau yang terbang ke Okinawa, ini jadwal pribadimu." Kuramochi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa lalu mendesah berat. "Ku pikir semakin kalian dewasa, semakin ringan pula tugasku. Tapi nyatanya apa? Masalah _jet-lag_ Satoru semakin tidak tertolong, Sanada terus menerus dirumorkan berkencan dengan macam-macam artis, Mei uring-uringan tiap kali ada artikel yang membanding-bandingkannya dengan _rapper_ lain. Lalu kau? Sibuk berperang dengan _hantu_."

Eijun memanyunkan bibir. "Dia bukan hantu."

"Bagiku dia hantu." Kuramochi berkeras. "Hantu yang tidak pernah kulihat wujudnya, bahkan ku tahu namanya. Hantu yang selalu menggentayangimu setiap waktu."

Eijun menyerah, malas mendebat. "Bagaimana dengan tawaran main drama itu?"

Kuramochi memijat pelipisnya seolah pening mendapat pertanyaan itu. "Aku berhasil meyakinkan pihak agensi untuk menyerahkan keputusan padamu. Terajima PD juga setuju."

Eijun nyengir kecil. "You-_chan_ hebat, sudah bisa merayu Tera-PD."

Alis Kuramochi berkerut mendengarnya. "Apa itu bentuk sarkasme?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Pemberontakan? Anomali? Konotatif?"

Eijun nyengir lagi dan menggeleng. "Aku sudah baca singkatan skripnya, itu tidak buruk. Aku bersedia menerima tawaran drama itu."

Baik Kuramochi dan Chris sama-sama mengerjap. "Kau yakin?"

Eijun mengangguk lugas. "Yep. Aku tahu penting bagi seorang idol untuk menyenangkan para penggemar. Tapi lebih penting ketika bisa menyenangkan agensi dan Bos Besar. Aku ini _center_, tapi yang jadi anak emasnya Tera-PD selalu Furuya Satoru. Rasanya seperti aku adalah _main character_ yang dinistakan."

Chris meringis. "Kau ini sedang menyindir atau bagaimana?"

"Tapi serius," Kuramochi terdengar tidak bercanda. "Ini _drama series_, dua puluh episode. Bukan _mini series_ seperti yang pernah kau lakukan. Pasti lebih melelahkan, kau yakin?"

Eijun memberinya cengiran lugu. "Tentu. Bukankah kalian sendiri pernah bilang aku ini rakus? Aku mau mencoba semuanya."

Chris dan Kuramochi saling tatap, berdiskusi lewat tatapan mata sebelum kemudian sama-sama menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk. Chris berdiri, ia meletakkan satu map coklat di atas meja kaca. "Ini hasil rekaman untuk _single solo_ barumu dan ada juga rekaman album baru _A-GAIN!_ member lain sudah mendengarnya. Kau dengarkanlah, dan segera beritahu kalau merasa kurang puas."

Eijun menatap map itu dengan tatapan kosong sebelum mengangguk sebagai respon. Dan tak butuh sampai satu menit kemudian ruangan itu telah sepi. Chris dan Kuramochi sama-sama keluar dan menutup pintu untuk memberinya privasi. Membiarkan Eijun sendirian dalam ruangan sunyi, sementara kepalanya dihantui beragam pemikiran dari segala arah yang berbeda.

Album baru, promosi, syuting MV, pemotretan album, menghapal koreografi baru, _comeback stage_, wawancara, _fansmeeting_, sampai kemudian _tour concert_ ke berbagai tempat. Eijun menghela napas panjang, bersandar pada sofa, lalu mendongak menatap langit-langit. Ia mengangkat tangan memandangi jari-jarinya. Sudah enam tahun ia berada di industri hiburan, enam tahun ia merasakan pedihnya banjir caci maki, rasa sakit, darah, keringat dan air mata sampai akhirnya bisa berdiri di titik ini, enam tahun dan musiknya telah didengar banyak orang, diterima banyak kalangan. Enam tahun, dan puluhan lagu berhasil ia ciptakan dari jari-jari itu. Enam tahun, dan list impiannya tercapai satu demi satu.

Juga, enam tahun, sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan jari-jari Kazuya dalam genggamannya.

Eijun tersenyum sendu. _Single solo_ terbarunya berjudul _GHOST _ bukan tanpa alasan. Kuramochi benar, selama ini Eijun terus berperang dengan hantu. Hantu yang membelenggu hatinya, membatasi perasaanya, dan tak membiarkan dirinya lolos atau bebas jatuh cinta. Hantu itu bernama Miyuki Kazuya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Kau berkencan dengannya?"

Kazuya menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan Nabe. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, mengerutkan kening keheranan. "Siapa?"

"Gadis dari Manajemen itu."

Kazuya makin mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Nabe mendelikkan bahu. "Ku perhatikan kalian cukup dekat belakangan ini."

Kazuya menyadari sebersit rasa cemburu dalam suaranya, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengungkit. Lagi pula, bukan lagi menjadi rahasia bahwa pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu menyimpan rasa padanya. Nabe sendiri sudah mengakui secara terang-terangan.

"Dia _client_ ku."

"Dia menyukaimu."

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu perasaanku?"

Nabe tersenyum sarkas. "Yeah, kau _masih_ mencintai satu orang yang sama."

"_Well_, bukan salahku kalau aku ini terlalu setia."

"Setia kepada kenangan." Timpal Nabe. "Kenangan yang terus kau hidupkan berulang-ulang." Ia menarik sudut bibirya ke atas, memberi senyuman mengejek.

"Kau membicarakannya seolah dia sudah mati."

"_Seharusnya_ dia memang sudah mati. Kalian sudah berpisah, dan tidak ada gunanya untukmu terus memikirkannya, bukankah begitu?"

Kazuya tertawa getir. "Dia muncul ke manapun aku melangkah, dia ada dimanapun aku berpijak, aku masih mendengar suaranya, melihat wajahnya."

"Tapi cerita kalian hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Dan kenangan itu hanya hantu di sudut pikiranmu. Selama kau hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa, selamanya dia tetapa jadi hantu. Kau sendiri yang harus mengusirnya."

_Aku tidak bisa_, batin Kazuya menjawab. Ia tidak mungkin sanggup mengusir kenangan tentang Sawamura Eijun yang melekat dalam memorinya. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah tega membuang semua itu.

"Seperti apa dia?"

Kazuya tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mengamati wajah Nabe yang tenang, mencoba mencari seberapa dalam kesungguhan dari pertanyaan yang baru saja meluncur ringan dari belah bibirnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya tentangnya, satu kalipun. _Kenapa_?"

Nabe tersenyum begitu samar. Sebuah senyum seperti hanya mengendurkan sudut bibirnya. Sebuah senyum yang bahkan tak sampai menyentuh kedua matanya.

"Pada awalnya, hanya menyebut namanya bahkan secara diam-diam, membuatku merasa bahwa dia _hidup kembali_. Ku pikir jika aku tidak menyinggungnya, dia akan hilang dari pikiranmu. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bertanya karena aku iri. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu berpikir aku cukup peduli tentangnya dan bertanya. Dan akhirnya menjadi jelas bahwa rasa cemburuku ini tidak berarti apa-apa buatmu. Aku tetap akan sakit hati selama kau tetap memeliharanya dalam hatimu."

Kazuya memandanginya dengan serius. "Jadi kenapa sekarang?"

Nabe tertawa datar. "Miyuki, memangnya rasa sakit apa lagi yang bisa ditimpakan oleh _bayangan_ Sawamura Eijun kepadaku? Rasa sakit jenis apa yang belum pernah kau berikan selama bertahun-tahun saat aku mencintaimu secara sepihak?"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kazuya duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Melirik dan memandangi sebuah paket yang baru saja sampai. Ia sudah tahu apa isinya. Ia sendiri yang memesan barang itu secara _online_. Album _A-GAIN!_ album Eijun bersama idol grupnya yang rilis musim lalu.

_Selamat, Miyuki Kazuya! Sekarang kau seorang fanboy!_ Ia tertawa getir lalu membuka lapisan kertas pembungkus paket dan mengeluarkan isinya. Cover depan albumnya tidak menampilkan wajah para member _A-GAIN!_ sama sekali, hanya didominasi oleh warna hitam dan merah, dengan tulisan tegas hologram keperakan membentuk kata _**WILD**_ serta sub judul di bawahnya berisi sepenggal kalimat dengan tulisan lebih kecil _**it's life in every inside of us, let it be**_.

Kazuya membuka segel plastiknya, album itu bukan hanya berisi CD music, tapi juga beberapa _merchandise_, juga foto-foto dari keempat member _A-GAIN!_ Kazuya mengabaikan foto tiga orang lainnya, ia mengambil semua foto-foto Eijun lalu memandadanginya satu demi satu. Kazuya sampai di salah satu foto kemudian tertegun. Eijun duduk di atas sebongkah batu besar, cahaya bulan perak jatuh ke tubuhnya. Ia memakai setelan baju serba hitam, kemejanya hanya setengah terkancing, rambutnya dicat dengan warna ungu gelap, ditata sedikit berantakan, dan ia menatap tajam ke arah kamera. Memakai _softlens_ dengan warna semerah darah, seolah-olah setiap perayaan valentine di seluruh dunia telah diperas hingga kering, disuling menjadi satu campuran beracun, dan disuntikkan ke bola matanya. Wajahnya tampan, tetapi juga keras. Tatapan matanya menghujam jantung Kazuya, seakan ia telah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk membidikkan pisau selanjutnya. Memberi rasa sakit kelanjutan yang akan ia timpakan kepada Kazuya lagi dan lagi.

Kazuya teringat percakapan pada gadis remaja di kereta beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka sempat membahas visual Eijun yang berubah gila-gilaan semenjak album ini. Dan Kazuya diam-diam sepakat. _Image_ ceria, chubby, kekanakan, dan kelebihan semangat yang dulu selalu dilihatnya dalam diri Eijun kini berganti menjadi _image boyish_ tampan. Matanya yang selalu berbinar-binar kini berganti menjadi tatapan tajam menusuk yang membuat siapapun luluh lantak dalam pesona maskulinitasnya. Kazuya tersenyum sendu, jarinya menelusuri bentuk rahang Eijun di dalam foto. Tak ada lagi bukti nyata bahwa dulunya ada sepasang pipi gembil yang selalu ia cubit di sana.

_Inikah yang kau inginkan, Eijun?_

Kazuya bertanya tipis, suaranya mengabur tertelan kehampaan. Ia meletakkan semua foto Eijun di atas bantal, ia lalu membuka kotak CD dan mengeluarkan kepingan di dalamnya. Kazuya memutar video klip pertama. Menatap layar laptopnya lekat-lekat tiap kali sosok Eijun muncul mengisi _frame_.

Baru dua menit, tombol _pause_ ditekan. Klip terhenti, tepat menampilkan sosok Eijun yang sedikit menoleh ke samping, kedua matanya terpejam, sementara bayang-bayang membentuk pantulan misterius di wajahnya. Pegangan Kazuya ada laptopnya mengerat tanpa sadar, bibirnya terkatup kaku, dan hatinya dihempas ombak rindu yang menciptakan korosi pada tameng kewarasannya.

Kedua tangannya membawa layar mendekat, kepalanya maju, mata Kazuya nyalang menatap layar. Barangkali Nabe benar. Kenangan hanyalah hantu di sudut pikir. Dan selama ini, ia telah memelihara cinta pada kenangan, pada wujud yang tak lebih dari bayangan, sekalipun Eijun adalah bayangan terindah yang pernah hidup dalam hatinya.

Kazuya memejamkan mata. Meresapi perih yang merasuki sel tubuh, membisik—

"_Aku merindukanmu…_"

—dan setitik kewarasan yang tersisa di kepalanya hangus terbakar saat Kazuya maju untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke layar. Menciumi sosok Sawamura Eijun yang tak bisa ditemuinya secara langsung.

* * *

_**tbc**_

* * *

a/n: apalah saya kok seneng banget bayangin Kazuya sampe maniac nyiumin laptop/wei. Sebenarnya ini ada kelanjutannya, cuma saya nggak yakin apa ada yang suka sama cerita model gini, jadi kelanjutannya akan saya publish kalau ada yang minta :v

terima kasih sudah membaca, saya tunggu di kolom review/modus!


	2. Chapter 2

"_A-apa?—OI!_

_Eijun berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kazuya berbaring dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala. Kazuya maklum akan sikap itu, mereka kini berada di taman kota, tempat umum di mana siapapun bisa melihat. Meski demikian, Kazuya sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak. "Pinjam pahamu sebentar," ia berkata, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman di pangkuan Eijun. "Pengertian sedikit, pacarmu ini lelah bawa-bawa gitar." _

"_Aku tidak menyuruhmu bawa gitarku!" Tukas Eijun, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Namun tidak mengajukan perlawanan atau mencoba mengusir Kazuya "Aku bisa bawa gitarku sendiri, tapi kau memaksa." _

"_Aku sedang mencoba jadi pacar yang baik buatmu, Ei-chan." _

"_Berhenti menyebut kata pacar—"_

"_Lagi pula," Potong Kazuya cepat, "Aku takut badanmu tidak tambah tinggi kalau terus-menerus bawa tas berat."_

"_Miyuki-bangsat-Kazuya." Eijun menggeram tertahan. "Tuhan pasti akan berterima kasih padaku jika aku melenyapkanmu dari muka bumi."_

_Kazuya terkekeh menanggapi ancaman kosong itu. "Hei, nyanyikan lagu untukku." Ia meminta "yang romantis." _

_Eijun mendengus angkuh. "Ogah! Lagi pula aku tidak punya lagu romantis." _

"_Kalau begitu lagu apa saja, terserah. Nyanyikan untukku."_

_Eijun menunduk menatap Kazuya lama, tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku baru menyelesaikan sebuah lagu semalam." _

"_Hmm… kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pendengar pertamamu untuk yang ke-dua ribu empat ratus delapan puluh tujuh kalinya." _

_ "Ngaco! Laguku belum sebanyak itu." Ia berkilah, tersenyum geli lalu membuka __tas gitarnya. "Yokubou ni Michita Seinen-dan."_

_Kazuya mengangkat alis. "Sekumpulan Pemuda yang Penuh Ambisi?" Tanyanya, sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Eijun memilih judul sepanjang itu, tapi— "Oke, coba nyanyikan." _

_Eijun memposisikan gitar, mengecek beberapa senarnya, kemudian berdeham kecil menatap mata Kazuya. Bersama angin yang bertiup membawa aroma musim panas, rimbun pohon menaungi mereka berdua, serta berkas sinar matahari membentuk garis-garis cahaya tak beraturan, Eijun menyuguhinya sebuah senyum semanis malaikat. "Miyuki Kazuya, kiite kudasai.." Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai nada pertama dipetik. Intro tercipta atas kombinasi ab-minor, eb-minor, e-minor dan b-minor yang membuat senyum Kazuya mengembang tanpa sadar. Masuk bagian verse, suara Eijun mulai mengalun dengan penjedaan sedikit lebih cepat, semi-rapping tapi nadanya masih terdengar ringan. _

_Kazuya memejamkan mata, menikmati tiap alunan petikan gitar dan suara Eijun yang khas tiap kali bernyanyi. Eijun selalu mencurahkan sepenuh jiwanya, hatinya, serta kemampuan maksimalnya jika soal musik. Kazuya sering melempar lelucon bahwa ada sekumpulan senar yang hidup di balik nadi Eijun. Membentang, merentang, berpusat di hatinya. Senar-senar itu selalu bergetar membentuk beragam resonansi nada, itulah sebabnya Eijun tidak bisa berpisah dengan musik. Musiknya hanya akan berhenti saat ia sudah mati._

_Saat lagu selesai, Kazuya membuka mata dan mendapati Eijun memandanginya antusias. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus? Apa kau suka? Apa liriknya terlalu berlebihan? Apa suaraku terdengar dipaksakan? Bagian mana yang menurutmu kurang? Kalau aku pakai lagu itu untuk audisi, apa menurutmu aku bisa lolos? Katakan yang sejujurnya, jangan bohong padaku!" _

"_Kau yakin mau jawaban jujur?" _

_Eijun cemberut. "Kau tidak suka?" _

"_Wah, bagaimana yaa?" Kazuya bangkit dan duduk, mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir. "Bibirku terlalu kering, jadi sulit berkomentar." _

_Mata Eijun menyipit defensif. "Kau ini punya seribu satu cara untuk minta ciuman ya?" _

_Kazuya tertawa geli. "Kemajuan pesat, pertama kali aku beri kode bibirku kering, kau malah membelikanku jus jeruk." _

"_Jangan dibahas!" _

"_Hahaha, oke. Jadi, kau sudah mengerti, kan?" Ia memajukan wajah, mendekat pada Eijun, berbisik. "Cium dulu."_

"_Kita di tempat umum." _

_Kazuya mengambil alih gitar dari tangan Eijun dan menjadikan body gitar sebagai tameng bagi wajah mereka berdua. Satu tangannya yang lain mulai bergerak, membingkai rahang Eijun, jarinya lembut mengusap bagian madibula. "Sunshine, let me kiss you." _

_Dan Kazuya tahu ia sudah mendapat izin ketika Eijun memejamkan kedua matanya, tanda bahwa ia menerima dan menantikan momen itu sama seperti Kazuya. Maka Kazuya memajukan tubuh, lalu memiringkan kepala, mengikis spasi. Namun ia tak dapat menahan sekeping hasrat yang meletup di dadanya untuk mengerjai Eijun. Kazuya berhenti, tepat tiga sentimeter berjarak dengan belah bibir Eijun yang sedikit mengerucut ke depan. Perlahan-lahan Kazuya mengamati wajahnya. Kedua alis Eijun mengerut lucu, pipi bersemu merah, di dahinya Kazuya bisa membaca garis-garis ketegangan, kegugupan, dan antusiasme tinggi. Ekspresinya terlalu menggemaskan, astaga. Karenanya bibir Kazuya justru maju untuk menyosor kecupan di sebelah pipi Eijun. Detik berikutnya Eijun mengerjap, menatap kebingungan, lalu berubah menjadi tatapan jengkel. _

_"Berhenti mempermainkanku—mmph!"_

_Kazuya memutus omelannya dengan ciuman yang datang cepat ke bibir Eijun. Kali ini mereka benar-benar berciuman. Tidak ada lapisan apapun di antara dirinnya dan Eijun. Tidak ada bibirnya, atau bibir Eijun, hanya milik bersama, tak berjarak, bertaut menjadi satu. Kazuya merasakan tangan Eijun menyentuh wajahnya, jemari Eijun menelusuri garis rahangnya. Sentuhan ini… sensasi ini… Selagi Kazuya membiarkan rasa manis ini melumatnnya perlahan-lahan, hatinya terus berdoa—bahwa ia menginginkan kebersamaan dengan Sawamura Eijun untuk selamanya._

* * *

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**After Us **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

_**cause our fingers is slipping apart  
no matter how hard I wish  
the time when you were here is becoming distance step by step**__  
(GIVEN)_

**.**

* * *

Eijun mendongak begitu merasakan sentuhan dingin mendarat di puncak kepalanya, menemukan Sanada Shunpei berdiri menjuang sambil meletakkan satu kaleng minuman dingin tepat di atas ubun-ubunnya. "_Thanks_,"

Sanada balas tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Di mana Mei-_san_?" Tanya Eijun memecah kecanggungan.

"Siaran _V-LIVE_ di kamarnya."

Jawaban itu membuatnya tergelak geli. "Belakangan ini dia jadi risau karena rangking popularitasnya sedikit menurun."

Shunpei tersenyum miring nan menawan. "Dia mau mengecat rambut jadi biru elektrik agar penampilannya lebih mencolok."

Eijun mencoba membayangkan gambaran sangar Narumia Mei dengan kepala biru elektrik, lalu ia memutuskan sebaiknya berhenti membayangkan. "Furuya?"

"Tidur seperti mayat."

Eijun mengerutkan alis. "Apa staminanya masih bermasalah? Tapi dia kelihatan baik-baik saja waktu kita latihan koreografi tadi."

Sanada angkat bahu. "Entahlah, yang jelas dia harus bugar total. Jadwal c_omeback_ kita kurang dari dua bulan lagi."

Eijun membuang napas berat, bersandar nyaman pada sofa, berusaha tidak merengek atau mengeluh. "Diingatkan c_omeback_, aku sudah lemas duluan."

Sanada mengangguk, ikut menghela napas dan bersandar ke sofa. "Minggu depan kita pemotretan dan wawancara untuk majalah _YounG, _tapi berat badanku bahkan belum bertambah."

"Berat badanmu turun?"

Sang _leader_ mengagguk lesu. "Dan entah dari mana para fans tahu berat badanku turun dua kilogram. _Fansite_ mulai dibanjiri emoji penuh air mata, dan dukungan agar aku tetap sehat. Kalau mereka melihat aku bertambah kurus di pemotretan itu, mereka pasti sedih." Ia membuang napas berat. "Apalagi aku jadi tidak bisa pakai _outfit_ trasparan."

Eijun mengerutkan hidung memandanginya. "Jadi itu alasannya? Mau mengumbar _abs_?"

Sebuah seringai terbit di bibir tipis sang _leader_. "_Fans service_."

"Tukang pamer." Gerutu Eijun, meski diam-diam sepakat bahwa di antara semua member, bentuk tubuh sanada Sanada adalah yang paling menggiurkan.

"Ku dengar kau menulis lagu baru beberapa hari lalu?"

Eijun cemberut. "Apa You-_chan_ sebawel itu?"

"Kau tidak suka _Leader_mu tahu kau menulis lagu? Atau kau menganggap aku tidak cukup penting untuk tahu tentangmu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau jadi… sensitif begini?"

Sanada mengehela napas panjang. "Entahlah, mungkin aku kesal karena merasa kita berempat saling menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kalau dihitung dari masa _trainee,_ kita sudah bersama-sama selama enam tahun. Tapi masih terus merahasiakan banyak hal, sebagai _leader_ aku merasa gagal."

Eijun menggaruk pipinya canggung, lalu berdeham kecil dan nyengir menatap Sanada Shunpei. "Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, _Leader_. Pasti sulit mengatur tiga orang seperti aku, Satoru dan Mei-_san_."

"Oh, kau sadar situasi?"

"Jangan merusak suasana!"

Sanada tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Kau punya rencana malam ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengunjungi ayahku."

"Kau mengajakku?"

"Tidak."

Wajah sang _main vocal _menjadi sinis. "Terus kenapa bertanya?!"

"Cuma mau mengingatkan kalau kau pergi keluar, _tolong bawa ponselmu. _Kau ini sudah terlalu sering membuat banyak orang kesetanan."

Eijun meringis seraya mengusap sebelah telinganya. "_Sorry_."

Sanada kemudian mengerutkan alis saat menyadari sesuatu di daun telinga Eijun. "Kau bikin _piercing_ baru lagi?"

Eijun mengerjap. "Eh? Ah, iya." Ia memberi cengiran lucu. "You-_chan_ bilang aku dapat kiriman dari _Tiffany & Co_, anting-anting yang hanya bisa dipakai kalau aku punya tiga lubang _piercing_, jadi aku harus buat _piercing_ baru."

Sanada meraba telinganya sendiri, ia punya dua lubang _piercing_ di masing-masing daun telinga. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kita akan pakai aksesori seberat satu kilogram di masing-masing telinga kita."

Eijun otomatis tertawa. "Kau bisa sarkas juga!"

"Ada sebuah _pub_ di dekat persimpangan Shinjuku, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari _dorm_ kita. Di sana pengunjungnya sama sekali tidak peduli satu sama lain, bahkan jika kau bertemu Perdana Menteri Jepang, atau Pangeran Inggris sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang peduli."

Eijun berkedip. "Eh? Lalu?"

Sanada memutar mata seolah bosan menghadapi lambatnya otak Eijun bekerja. "Kau bisa ke sana jika ingin cari hiburan. Tempat itu aman untuk idol seperti kita."

**…**

Seharusnya Eijun menyadari lebih awal, bahwa coba-coba saran dari sang _Leader_ adalah keputusan yang salah. Karena di sana, ia justru kembali bertemu dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mau ambil peduli. Sengaja duduk di salah satu spot yang lumayan terisolir, sementara Kazuya duduk sendirian di depan meja bar dengan kursi tinggi. Kazuya bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kazuya tidak bersama siapapun, satu-satunya interaksi yang ia bangun hanyalah kepada bartender saat berkali-kali meminta tambahan _tequila_ sampai ia tak sanggup lagi bicara dan hanya menunduk di meja bar, mengangkat gelas kosongnya sebagai isyarat minta tambah lagi dan lagi.

Hitungan Eijun sampai pada gelas ke sembilan ketika jiwanya memberontak tak tahan. Eijun memasang masker dan bergeras menghampiri Kazuya. Ia menarik gelas kosong dari tangannya dan Kazuya bahkan tak punya cukup tenanga untuk mengajukan perlawanan. Eijun meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar minuman Kazuya sebelum memapahnya keluar dari _pub_. Begitu sampai di luar, Kazuya terbatuk dan membungkuk lalu muntah mengenai sepatu _Air Jordan _ Eijun yang masih baru.

Eijun meringis, "Reuni yang romantis, Miyuki Kazuya."

Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu, membantu Kazuya agar bisa mengelurkan semua isi perutnya. Setelah itu Eijun mendapati dirinya kebingungan hendak membawa Kazuya kemana. Dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan begini, Kazuya bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan benar atau juga berdiri tegak. Ia menyandar ke tubuh Eijun, membebankan bobot tubuhnya ke tubuh Eijun yang jauh lebih kecil. Eijun menggerutu dalam hati, jenis olahraga macam apa yang dijlani Kazuya sampai ototnya jadi sebanyak ini?

Setelah berpikir dan mulai menyadari bahwa tidak baik untuknya berada di luar ruangan pada malam-malam begini karena bisa tertangkap paparazzi, Eijun akhirnya menggiring Kazuya masuk ke mobil. Kali ini ia memang sengaja meminjam mobil Chris, karena akan lebih berbahaya jika ia pakai mobilnya sendiri apalagi naik kendaraan umum seperti tempo hari.

Eijun membawa Kazuya ke rumah lamanya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah Kazuya masih tinggal di sana. Tapi Eijun masih hapal jelas rutenya. Setiap persimpangan, belokan, dan gang-gang yang tercatat dalam kepalanya. Dalam setiap menit yang ia habiskan ketika menelusuri kembali jalanan itu semakin membuat napasnya sesak. Menyadari begitu banyak waktu berlalu, dan ia tak pernah lagi melalui jalanan ini.

Ia mendesah lega begitu mendapati lampu menyala dari dalam rumah berdesain minimalis berlantai dua itu. Bangunannya tak banyak berubah, hanya warna catnya saja yang berganti menjadi biru, juga pagar besi setinggi dua meter di depan rumah. Eijun melirik sekitar, membaca situasi di luar, gang itu tampak sepi, aman dari awak media atau warga sipil yang kebetulan lewat. Ia pun keluar dan memapah Kazuya bersamanya, menekan bel dengan gelisah sampai pintu akhirnya terbuka,

"—_Kau?_"

Eijun menelan ludah, tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Di hadapannya, berdiri sosok Miyuki Toku dengan mata memincing menatap tidak percaya.

"Selamat malam, Miyuki-_san_. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya, tapi pertama-tama boleh masuk? Kazuya berat."

Pria paruh baya itu memandanginya tajam seolah benar-benar memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil dan bergeser, mempersilahkan masuk. Eijun merebahkan Kazuya di sofa ruang tamu. Miyuki Toku mengekor dari belakang, wajah pria itu—masih sama seperti yang Eijun ingat—keras dan tak terbaca. Toku membantu Eijun mengurus Kazuya, menaikkan kedua kaki putranya ke sofa, juga melepas sepatu dari kakinya.

"Kalian masih berhubungan?"

Eijun menoleh pada Toku, sedikit kaget karena pria itu berinisiatif memulai percakapan. Ia menanggapi dengan gelengan tipis. "Hanya kebetulan bertemu di _pub_. Dia sudah mabuk berat saat aku menghampirinya."

"Kazuya sudah tidak tinggal bersamaku."

Eijun memandangi pria itu sambil meringis keki. "Aah, maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana."

Pria itu mengangguk samar, tatapan matanya melunak sedikit. Dengan gerak dagu, ia mempersilahkan Eijun unduk duduk di sofa yang kosong. "Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri setelah lulus SMA."

Eijun bergumam _oh_ tanpa suara, matanya memandangi sosok Kazuya yang terlelap miring di atas sofa. "Apa kesibukannya sekarang?"

Toku memberi Eijun seulas senyuman ringan namun terkesan sinis. "Dia menjadi Instruktur Training."

Mata Eijun masih setia memandangi Kazuya, merasakan keresahan kembali membanjiri hatinya saat mengingat betapa jelas kesedihan yang bisa ia lihat dari balik punggung Kazuya saat minum sendirian di pub tadi. Napas Eijun bergetar, ia menundukkan kepala, mengepal tangannya yang membeku selagi bibirnya bergerak dalam suara serupa bisikan. "Apa Kazuya baik-baik saja?"

Toku mamandangi Eijun datar, lebih dari satu menit. Lalu ia membuang napas panjang, menggeleng samar. "Kau pahamlah, Kazuya bahkan tidak pernah terbuka padaku. Sejauh ini, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah dia kenalkan padaku."

Eijun hampir tertawa, tapi dadanya kelewat sesak. Jadi ia hanya terus menunduk menatap kaki meja.

"Kalian tidak pernah bertemu lagi?"

Eijun menggeleng. "Ini pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun."Memutuskan sebaiknya tidak mengungkit saat ia melihat Kazuya secara sepihak di stasiun kereta bawah tanah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tapi Kazuya melihatmu."

Peryataan itu membuat Eijun berbalik cepat menatap Toku. Jantungnya memompa gila. "Melihatku?"

"Kau bintang besar, Sawamura. Wajahmu ada di segala tempat, memenuhi semua iklan, dan muncul di sepenjuru kota. Kazuya pasti bisa melihat wajahmu yang terpajang sebesar lapangan bola."

Eijun tersenyum sendu. "Aku harap dia berpaling saja dan tidak melihat lagi."

Toku mendengus kecil. "Kalian ini selalu penuh drama ya?" Ia bertanya retoris, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau tidur. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong bawalah dia ke kamarnya, atau tinggalkan dia di situ, aku akan ambilkan selimut dan bantal."

Bola mata Eijun bergulir ke arah Kazuya yang tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman, dan benaknya terus berperang. Akal sehat melawan rasa kepedulian yang belum juga memudar setelah bertahun-tahun. Pada akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar."

Toku tersenyum, kali ini senyum jujur. "Kalau begitu aku akan putar musik keras-keras agar tidak mendengar suara desahan kalian sepanjang malam."

Eijun membuka mulut, tergagap. "I-itu ti-tidak tidak akan terjadi!"

Toku tersenyum lagi, tipikal senyum yang diwariskannya pada Kazuya. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat perut Eijun melilit. "Kali terakhir aku melihatmu di rumahku, bicara begitu, memasang wajah begitu, besok paginya kau sibuk meringis kesakitan tiap kali mencoba bergerak."

Eijun yakin ia sudah merona sampai akar rambut. Tapi Toku bahkan tidak memudarkan seringai jailnya sedikitpun. Eijun benci keluarga ini. "Kuberi spoiler, Kazuya sekarang pria dewasa dan bukan anak SMA lagi. Kau mungkin tidak akan selamat malam ini, Sawamura-_kun_."

Eijun mendengus sebal. "Berhenti menggodaku, Miyuki-_san. _Tidak akan terjadi apapun di antara aku dan Kazuya."

Toku tertawa kecil, melambaikan tangan sambil lalu. "Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil."

**…**

Eijun terjebak tidak bisa bergerak. Kazuya menahanya di atas ranjang. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dicekal kuat, sedang tubuhnya ditindih, sementara Kazuya mengadapnya dengan mata sekeras besi.

"Apa kau nyata?" Suara Kazuya terdengar serak, matanya mengunci Eijun. Dan Eijun ingin kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari jeratan mata itu.

Eijun berusaha melawan. "Lepaskan."

Kazuya makin menekannya. "Kau nyata? Atau aku hanya berfantasi di bawah pengaruh alkohol?"

Eijun mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah itu lebih lama lagi. Ia bisa mendengar Kazuya tertawa pilu sebelum merasakan jari-jari Kazuya yang dingin membelai rahangnya dengan sentuhan yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah gila." Kazuya berbisik, suaranya serak, dalam, dan penuh dengan emosi tak teruraikan yang membuat hati Eijun tersayat mendengarnya. Ia menyentuh dan membawa dagu Eijun, memaksa untuk menatap ke matanya.

"_My_ _Sunshine_.."

Rasa ngilu itu merayap begitu cepat kala ruang dengarnya kembali menangkap panggilan lemah itu. _Sunshine_, jika dulu Kazuya selalu memanggilnya dengan penuh suka cita, kali ini suaranya dipenuhi duka lara. Eijun mendapati betapa pias wajah Kazuya saat ini, bibirnya pucat dan kedua matanya merah, berkaca-kaca memantulkan manifestasi luka mendalam. Eijun belum pernah melihat Kazuya terlihat rapuh—sama sekali. Kazuya yang ia ingat selalu terlihat _composed_, percaya diri, penuh otoritas. Tapi kali ini Kazuya dipenuhi dengan rasa tidak berdaya, tak berharga, juga kegelapan yang seolah siap menengelamkannya kapan saja. Eijun begitu ingin memeluknya, menghapus semua gambaran menyedihkan itu dari sosok Kazuya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mencium layar laptopku sendiri." Kazuya tertawa sengau. "Aku menciumi sosokmu dari balik layar. Seperti orang gila. Sekarang aku bahkan berfantasi bahwa kau sedang berbaring di ranjangku. Mungkin besok aku akan berkhayal sedang menikah denganmu. Lusa, mungkin kau akan cukup peduli untuk datang menjengukku di rumah sakit jiwa."

Paru-paru Eijun bertambah sesak, matanya panas, ia merasa air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja. Ibu jari Kazuya bergerak mengusap bibir bawahnya perlahan, membuat Eijun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menahan gejolak akan sensasi familiar tiap kali Kazuya menyentuhnya.

"_Terserah_." Kazuya menggeram seasam racun. "Terserah kalau ini hanya imajinasi, fantasi, delusi, atau apapun. Terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Malam ini aku akan bersenang-senang dengan bayanganmu, Sawamura Eijun."

Kemudian Kazuya maju untuk mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya dalam pangutan rakus dan putus asa. Eijun tak bisa menolak, ia juga merindukan sentuhan ini. Ia menginginkan ini lebih dari apapun.

Bukan sebuah ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta yang Kazuya berikan untuknya. Tapi ciuman penuh kemarahan, menggigit bibir, dan panas membakar. Lidah Kazuya menyerobot masuk ke rongga mulutnya dengan kasar, menyerempat ke taring, dan terus mengisap seolah ia ingin menyedot semua nyawa Eijun dari mulutnya. Kepalanya miring, dan gerakannya sangat kasar juga brutal. Eijun merasa begitu hina diperlakukan seperti ini. Cara Kazuya kotor seperti sedang memperlakukan pelacur di pinggir jalan dengan tarif sewa super murah. Dan Eijun yakin ia akan marah jika siapapun berani melakukan ini padanya. Tapi ia tidak marah pada Kazuya. Tidak bahkan ketika Kazuya membenamkan satu tangan dalam-dalam di rambutnya, meremas dan menjambaknya dengan kuat, sementara tangan yang lain bergerak di pahanya, naik dan meraba terus sampai ke balik kausnya, memetakan lekuk perut sampai dadanya.

Eijun mendesah tertahan. Sekujur tubuhnya tersulut oleh sentuhan Kazuya. Sambil menggeram sendiri, Eijun meggerakkan kedua tangannya, menarik Kazuya lebih dekat, jari-jarinya memeluk dan mencakari punggung Kazuya selagi mereka bertarung dalam sebuah ciuman yang kacau. Eijun jatuh berantakan saat Kazuya mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan bekas luka sobek dan darah segar mengalir turun yang langsung dihisap kuat dan dihabisi oleh Kazuya sendiri.

Dimanapun Kazuya menyentuhnya, terasa panas-dingin, api dan es berbaur menyiksanya. Eijun mabuk, dan tidak lagi bisa berpikir lurus, ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, tapi ia tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika ciuman Kazuya terlepas, lalu pemuda itu menunduk di lehernya, dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan di tulang selangkanya.

Kazuya menarik diri sejenak lalu menindih Eijun sepenuhnya, wajahnya terbenam di perpotongan lehernya. Sementara ia sendiri masih mencoba mencari udara untuk menyelamatkan paru-parunya yang terbakar. Kazuya menolehkan kepala, menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat lekukan daun telinganya, bibirnya maju untuk mengulum, dan jari-jari Eijun seketika menancap lebih kuat di bahu pemuda itu demi menahan jeritan. Dan Kazuya berbisik—

"_Aishiteru_."

—bagai sebuah mantra tak terpatahkan.

Dan secuil kendali diri Eijun yang tersisa akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping di detik selanjutnya. Ia melepaskan diri secara utuh, balas memeluk Kazuya erat-erat, membiarkan mereka sekali lagi berbagi malam yang sama. Berbagi ranjang, bertukar peluh, air mani, nafsu birahi, air mata, juga rindu dalam hubungan intim yang tak lagi ia hitung dengan jarinya.

**…**

Eijun terbangun pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya. Mendapati Miyuki Toku menyeringai ke arahnya sambil mengenggam satu cangkir kopi panas. "Maaf menginap tanpa izin."

Toku mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Itukah yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Huh?"

Pria paruh baya itu mendengus kecil. "Aku justru lebih khawatir denganmu. _Nak_, ku harap kau tidak ada pemotretan atau apapun setelah ini. Karena…" ia memandangi Eijun seolah laser pemindai kuman. "seluruh tubuhmu penuh ruam dan bekas gigitan." Lalu mengangkat satu alis tinggi. "Bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?"

Eijun membuang muka cepat-cepat. "Aku bisa mengatasinya." Ia bergumam pelan, enggan diingatkan apa yang terlihat jelas di tubuhnya. Kazuya memberinya banyak sekali tanda semalam, dan ini pasti akan membuat Youichi heboh, Chris depresi, dan member _A-GAIN!_ yang lain menyerah. Eijun menebak, Narumiya Mei akan terus membahas ini sampai setengah tahun ke depan, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Eijun pusing. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa diri untuk menatap Toku. "Soal yang semalam, bisakah anda—"

"Tidak memberitahu Kazuya?"

Eijun menelan ludah, mengangguk pedih.

Miyuki Toku angkat bahu. "Itu tergantung kondisinya. Jika dia ingat, aku akan beritahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi kalau dia lupa, aku hanya akan bilang seseorang mengantarnya ke mari."

Eijun menghapus setitik air mata yang merembes keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah. Memaksa diri tersenyum sopan pada Toku. "Terima kasih." Ia membungkuk kecil, lanjut berkata. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Toku mengangguk ringkas. Ia mengantar sampai idol itu masuk ke mobilnya dengan aman, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang diam-diam memotretnya atau mengikutinya untuk menjadikan bahan gossip.

Satu jam setelah Eijun pergi, Kazuya turun dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Ia tampak kebingunan, sementara Toku hanya menawarinya kopi dengan santai. Kazuya duduk di meja makan, mengernyitkan kening memandangi ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Kau mabuk."

"Aku pulang ke sini?"

Toku mendelikkan bahu. "Seseorang mengantarmu ke mari." Ia menjawab sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan Kazuya. "Apa yang kau ingat?"

Kazuya kelihatannya mencoba berpikir keras. "Aku datang ke _pub_ di Shinjuku, aku mungkin mabuk. Tapi aku tidak ingat sama sekali bagaimana caranya aku sampai ke sini."

Sang ayah mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan tatapan sulit, seakan-akan pria itu masih belum tahu hendak memeluk atau menamparnya. Ayahanya sering memandangi Kazuya seperti itu. "Kau mabuk berat kalau begitu."

"_Well_, mungkin?" Kazuya mengeryit, menekan titik jarak antara kedua alisnya, menahan sakit di kepala, juga tajam rasa _tequila_ yang tersisa di tenggorokannya. Lalu ia mendengus. "Aku samar-samar ingat sempat bermimpi erotis bersama pacarku saat SMA dulu."

* * *

_**end (?)**_

* * *

a/n: Ehem, saya perlu jelasin beberapa hal dari cerita ini; **1)** Eijun lolos audisi saat masih SMA, lalu jadi _trainee_ selama satu tahun kemudian debut. So, MiSawa udah pisah sejak Eijun _trainee/_1+5=6 tahun. **2) **_A-GAIN!_ nggak langsung melejit terkenal, masuk tahun kedua baru mereka mulai meroket. **3)** _GHOST_ adalah _single solo_ pertama Eijun. Meski sering nulis lagu, lagunya selalu dinyanyikan bersama _A-GAIN!_ Terus pas _GHOST_, disaranin buat nyanyi solo karena pihak agensi sadar lagu ini bermakna _lebih dalam dan personal_ jadi lebih bagus Eijun nyanyi sendiri. **4)** Posisi member _A-GAIN!_ **Sanada Shunpei**; visual, vocal, leader. **Narumiya Mei**; main rapper, main dancer. **Furuya Satoru**; vocal, lead dancer, maknae (ga tau istilah J-Popnya apaan wkwk). **Sawamura Eijun**: main vocal, center, lead dancer, sub rapper. **5)** Niat saya emang bikin _hurt_ (kangen bikin hurt masa wkwk) jadi kalo ga _happy ending_ atau masih gantung, hampura :D terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^ makasih juga udah follow dan favs.

Oiya, lagu yang Eijun nyanyiin di depan Kazuya enam tahun lalu adalah _**Yokubou ni Michita Seinendan**_ _by_ _**ONE OK ROCK**_ versi akustik, ada di YouTube pas mereka konser di Yokohama Stadium kalo ga salah. Uhuk, saya suka dengerin lagu ini pake earphone, tiduran, merem, kemudian HALU lagi rebahan di pahanya Eijun dan dinyanyiin XD/gila dia

* * *

**...**

Menjelang sore, Kazuya memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya, ia membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian ganti, tapi bahkan ia tak punya banyak pakaian yang tersisa di rumah ini. Kebanyakan adalah pakaiannya saat remaja dulu, dan ukuran tubuhnya jelas berbeda dari sekarang. Pasrah, Kazuya mengambil kemeja putih lengan pendek yang cukup longgar, lalu memakai celana training yang untungnya masih cukup di tubuhnya.

Saat menarik jaket dari tumpukan paling bawah, Kazuya tertegun melihat dua lembar kertas jatuh ke lantai. Ia membungkuk, mengambil kertas itu, lalu tersenyum kecut. Dua lembar tiket konser band kesukaan Eijun yang telah memudar, serta batas kedaluwarsa yang sudah terlewat begitu jauh. Kazuya menghabiskan semua upah kerja paruh waktunya selama dua bulan demi membeli tiket itu. Lalu saat hendak menyerahkannya sebagai kejutan, Eijun justru lebih dulu muncul dengan kejutan yang lebih besar. Lolos audisi _Terajima Entertainment_ dan akan menjadi _trainee_. Tiket itu terus tersimpan bisu di sakunya, lalu berakhir menyedihkan di lemari pakaiannya.

Nostalgia dalam kepalanya buyar saat mendengar sesuatu berdering. Kazuya mengerutkan alis dan menoleh cepat, menajamkan pendengaran. Sebuah lagu berputar di dalam kamarnya. Ia menunduk mencari sumber suara, lalu mengerutkan alis keheranan saat mendapati sebuah _iPhone X_ tergeletak dengan layar berkedip dan bergetar di dekat kaki ranjangnya.

_Incoming call, You-chan _

Mata Kazuya menyipit tidak mengerti. Ia tidak kenal sama sekali nama kontaknya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa ponsel itu ada di kamarnya. Mungkinkah milik ayahnya? Menyadari bahwa ponselnya terus berbunyi, Kazuya memutuskan untuk mengangkat.

"Ha—"

"_Moshi-moshi?" _

Sesuatu mencubit hatinya. _Suara ini… _

"_Ah, maaf apa kau memegang ponselku?" _

Napas Kazuya meninggalkan paru-parunya. Lututnya melemas, dan tubuhnya jatuh tertunduk di atas ranjang. Sementara hatinya terus merapal mantra yang sama berulang-ulang, _mustahil… mustahil… mustahil…_

"_Halo? Ada orang di sana?" _

Kepala Kazuya bagai dihantam palu. Sel-sel neuron dalam otaknya menggelinding menuju satu titik memori yang membawanya pada sebuah nama, pemilik suara ini.

"_Ah, maaf. Aku pemilik ponsel yang ada padamu, aku baru sadar ponselku hilang."_

_Tidak salah lagi…_ Respirasinya tersumbat. Napasnya menjadi kacau, dan Kazuya merasa balok-balok es ditempelkan ke punggungnya. Mata Kazuya terpejam, ia menarik dan menelan semua racun dan kepedihan itu kembali.

"_Jadi bisa kau kirimkan kembali padaku? Aku akan kirim alamatnya dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, tolong berikan nomor rekeningmu, aku akan mentrasfer—"_

"**Eijun**."

Seseorang di sebrang telepon menghentikan semua ucapannya. Udara menjadi bertambah berat dan berbau pahit. Dalam keheningan itu, hanya ada dua napas yang saling bersahutan.

Dan mungkin, kisah ini belum benar-benar berakhir.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eijun."

Kazuya mengulang nama itu dengan nada hampa dibalut putus asa. Tetap tak mendapatkan sahutan dari seberang telepon, seolah-olah seseorang di sana membeku atau sudah lupa caranya bicara.

"Eijun, bicaralah."

Suaranya nyaris seperti memohon. Setengah mati kazuya merindukan suaranya. Ruang dengarnya ingin diisi kembali dengan suara yang sebelumnya berceloteh panjang. Tetapi Eijun tetap bergeming, hening, tak menyambut permohonannya.

"Eijun, katakan sesuatu—"

_Tut._

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak. Kazuya menghirup kegetiran. Sebuah wujud penolakan mutlak. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel kuat-kuat sebelum membatingnya ke lantai lalu berlari ke lantai satu untuk meminta penjelasan sang ayah.

**…**

Tarikan napasnya tersendat, rasa pahit merayap naik dari jantung ke tenggorokannya. Eijun masih menggenggam erat ponsel milik Kuramochi yang kini sudah dalam mode mematikan daya. Tangannya bergetar, sebuah termor dingin yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Bagaimana?" Eijun mendengar suara Kuramochi mendekat, pria itu berdiri di hadapannya, menanti jawaban. "Ada yang mengangkat? Orang yang memegang ponselmu mau bekerjasama?"

Kepalanya menunduk, dan Eijun tak punya tenaga untuk menjawab apapun.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?" Suara Kuramochi tajam dan menyelidik. "Jangan katakakan kalau..." Kuramochi tak melanjutkan, pria itu berdecak keras. "Kali ini kau benar-benar idiot, Sawamura Eijun."

Eijun mengembalikan ponsel milik Kuramochi, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak perlu diingatkan tentang kebodohannya sekarang. Rasanya ia bahkan ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri dan memaki-mai kecerobohannya sampai suaranya habis.

"You-_chan_," Eijun menggerit, masih menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kuat-kuat menekan mundur semua perasaan di hatinya. "Blokir nomorku, _email_-ku, putus semua sambungan dari ponsel lamaku. Jangan tinggalkan jejak apapun."

* * *

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**After Us **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

_**we finally fall apart  
we broke each other heart  
**__(Not Today)_

**.**

* * *

Mata Kazuya masih setia mengawasi Mima yang melakukan _sit-up_ di atas _abdominal bench_. Sebuah _stopwatch_ pada tangan kiri dengan bagian ibu jari Kazuya bersiap pada posisi tekan. Kazuya menyadari Mima sudah lebih banyak berkembang sejak kali pertamanya datang ke sini. Ketahanannya mungkin meningkat sampai dua puluh persen, tapi bukan berarti Kazuya akan begitu saja menambah porsi latihannya. Ia tahu Mima adalah seorang atlet, jadi penting bagi pemuda itu untuk tetap menjaga fisiknya dari cedera macam apapun. Termasuk juga olahraga berlebihan.

"Oke." Kazuya menekan tombol stop pada _stopwatch_. "Cukup." Ia berkata dengan lugas, menekan sebelah tangannya di dada Mima agar pemuda itu segera berhenti.

Mima membuang napas panjang, tubuhnya berkeringat. "Aku masih sanggup lima puluh lagi."

Kazuya tersenyum simpul, melempar handuk kecil ke wajah pemuda itu. "_Slim it, dude_." Tegurnya. "Ototmu bisa kram."

"Kau benar-benar peduli padaku, ya?"

Kazuya mengerling jenaka. "Tentu saja, kau salah satu kunci untuk pundi-pundi penghasilanku."

"Jadi kau hanya peduli pada isi dompetmu."

"Jangan pundung begitu, tentu aku peduli padamu."

Mima menyeka keringat di dahinya, lalu memandangi Kazuya, ekspresinya tetap datar, tapi Kazuya tahu pemuda itu sedang penasaran akan sesuatu. "Katakan saja," Kazuya menghela napas pendek. "Apapun itu yang ada di kepalamu dan ingin kau katakan padaku, katakan saja."

"Oh, kau cukup peka?"

"Aku sudah menjadi instrukturmu selama kurang lebih empat bulan." Kazuya mengingatkan. "Aku mungkin tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, tapi aku cukup paham arti tatapan pasif-agresifmu itu."

Mima diam sebentar sebelum turun dari _bench_ lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil botol minumnya. "Aku tidak tahu boleh menanyakan ini atau tidak." Mima memulai, tangannya memutar tutup botol dan mendorong bagian mulut botol ke bibirnya. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Sudah satu bulan ini kau kelihatan...kacau."

Mima meneguk airnya dan Kazuya bersyukur karena selama beberapa saat botol itu dapat menjadi penghalang di antara kedua mata Mima agar tak langsung menangkap ekspresi di wajahnya. Satu tarikan napas, Kazuya berusaha tersenyum ringan. "Ow, apa itu artinya kau peduli padaku, _Client-san?_" Meletakkan telapak tangan kanan di dadanya dan menyeringai geli. "Aku sangat tersentuh dengan perhatianmu~"

Mima menurunkan botolnya, mendengus, mengusap jejak air di seputar bibirnya sebelum tersenyum bengkok. "Kadang, aku begitu ingin mengajukan pergantian instruktur trainingku. Seseorang dengan keperibadian lebih baik dan normal."

Tawa Kazuya memecah udara, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Kazuya tahu betapa palsunya tawa itu. "Akan sangat membosankan bagimu, ku jamin."

Mima diam lagi untuk lima detik sebelum kemudian mengangguk sepakat. Dan Kazuya salah mengira saat ia merasa percakapan itu telah berakhir, Mima yang biasanya tidak peduli justru mengajaknya duduk di bangku istirahat dan mengobrol basa-basi. Kazuya tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk menolak. Mima adalah satu-satunya _client_ yang ia punya untuk hari Rabu, dan ia tak punya janji atau rencana apapun yang membuatnya harus segera pergi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tatapan Mima seolah berusaha menggalinya, Kazuya tidak suka hal itu. Ia benci ketika orang-orang berkeperibadian tak acuh seperti Mima mulai menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi padanya. "Kau punya masalah?"

"Bukan masalah besar." Kazuya menyahut, memutar sekaleng kopi di tangannya lantas mendelikkan bahu. "Mungkin cuma kurang tidur."

"Kelihatannya lebih dari itu."

"Wah," Kazuya membuat pandangan takjub yang dipaksakan. "Apa ini? Kau berusaha jadi psikolog?"

Mima tidak menggubris sarkasme itu. Matanya tak membiarkan Kazuya lolos, meneliti ekspresi di wajahnya. "Kakak perempuanku baru saja patah hati."

"Aku tidak patah hati."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau patah hati. Aku bilang kakak perempuanku patah hati."

_Sial_. Kazuya mendengus dan nyaris mengumpat. Ia menyeringai di sebelah bibirnya. Sadar tidak akan mudah meloloskan diri. "Well," Kazuya menggeleng samar. "Aku bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak kutemui."

"Mantan kekasihmu?"

Kaleng kopi di tangan Kazuya terasa bertambah berat, sambil memaksakan lekung di bibir, ia menjawab. "Kami berpacaran saat SMA."

Mima menyipit. "Kalian putus?"

Kazuya merasakan sesuatu menghentak perutnya, tinju telak yang naik sampai ke jantungnya, tapi ia tertawa. "Tidak ada yang pernah mengakhiri hubungan. Kami merenggang begitu saja karena kesibukan masing-masing."

"_Kami_." Mima mengucapkan kata itu layaknya telah membuat kesimpulan. "Kau mengucapkannya dua kali. Kau mengatakan '_kami'_ seolah kalian masih bersama, atau kau tidak benar-benar menganggapnya hanya masa lalu. Kau masih _masih_ ingin melanjutkan hubungan dengannya."

Kazuya merasakan napasnya terikat di tenggorokan begitu mendengar penuturan Mima yang terlampau deduktif. Harapan dan keputus asaan melebur jadi satu mencabik relung hatinya. Ia memang tak pernah benar-benar putus dengan Eijun. Tak seorangpun dari mereka pernah bicara dan memutuskan ikatan itu. Namun ia juga tak bisa naif, mereka sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan sejak lama.

"Miyuki?"

Kazuya kembali menoleh pada Mima. Sebuah gelengan dan seringai terpaksa mengisi ekspresinya. Ia tidak menjawab, tidak juga membantah. Segala hal tentang Sawamura Eijun selalu menjadi lubang besar yang tak bisa ia atasi dengan mudah.

"Jadi kau bertemu lagi dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu," Mima kembali ke poin awal. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku mabuk, jadi tak bisa ingat detilnya. Belakangan, aku sadar bahwa malam itu kami _tidur_ bersama."

Mata Mima melebar beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia berkedip dan mendenguskan senyum geli menyambut senyum jail di wajah Kazuya. "Hebat." Mima mengangkat minuman kalengnya dan membenturkannya ke kaleng kopi Kazuya. "Kau benar-benar bajingan yang beruntung."

Kazuya terkekeh. Ia tidak ingat apapun selepas gelas tequilanya yang ketiga. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana bisa sampai ke tempat ayahnya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah gambaran samar-samar wajah dan tubuh telanjang Eijun yang ada di bawahnya. Menggeliat dan mendesah, memanggil-manggil namanya. Mata Eijun basah, ia menangis dan Kazuya sadar ia juga menangis, mereka menangis bersama sambil terus bercumbu mengigau soal cinta dan rindu. Kazuya kira itu hanya bagian dari mimpi basahnya, tapi ponsel Eijun yang tertinggal di kamar datang sebagai garis keras bahwa semua itu nyata.

Ayahnya tak menjelaskan secara rinci. Hanya berkata bahwa malam itu memang Sawamura Eijun yang membawa Kazuya pulang, mengantarkannya ke kamar dan pulang pagi-pagi sekali. Betapa pun Kazuya meminta ayahnya menjelaskan secara detail, sang ayah hanya menggeleng dan justru menambahkan informasi soal betapa banyak _kissmark_ dan _hickey_ yang tercetak di tubuh Eijun. Itu bukan informasi yang membantu.

_Apakah aku terlalu kasar padanya? _Kazuya mengernyitkan hidung. Mencoba menggali memori yang tenggelam dalam mabuk tequila malam itu. Tapi ia tak menemukan banyak hal. Hanya kilatan wajah Eijun mendesahkan namanya, tubuh yang berlapis peluh, serta bagaimana Kazuya menggerang nikmat dalam penyatuan mereka. Kilatan-kilatan yang selama satu bulan ini membuatnya bertahan lebih lama di toilet untuk mengatasi ketegangan pada bagian intim di bawah perutnya.

"Miyuki!"

Kazuya mengerjap cepat, Mima memandangnya gelisah dan tangan pemuda itu meremas bahunya. "Astaga, kau melamun."

_Bernapaslah_, Kazuya memerintahkan paru-parunya. _Bernapaslah_, dan ia kembali bernapas, mencoba meringankan sesak di dadanya.

"Kau oke?"

"Aku baik." Itu adalah kalimat yang Kazuya harapkan mampu menghipnotis dirinya sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ia meyakinkan.

"Temuilah dia, Miyuki." Mima bicara dengan hati-hati. "Bicarakan hubungan kalian baik-baik, sekalipun harus, kau tahu, _selesai_. Selesaikanlah dengan baik-baik agar perasaanmu lega."

"Dia bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telponku, sekarang aku sudah diblokir."

Mima memberinya pandangan iba walau begitu samar. "Datangi langsung kalau begitu." Menjilat bibir bawahnya kemudian menatap lurus ke mata Kazuya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu, kau tahu. Hanya saja aku paham segala hal yang sudah melibatkan hati itu harus benar-benar berjalan atau benar-benar berakhir. Kau tidak bisa hidup di antara keduanya. Maka apabila itu tidak lagi berjalan, kau harus berani mengakhirinya."

_Mengakhirinya_. Kazuya membayangkan betapa mengerikan kata itu jika muncul di antara dirinya dan Sawamura Eijun. Segala sesuatu yang benar-benar berakhir dan tak mungkin lagi dilanjutkan maupun diperbaiki.

"Tunggu," Kata Mima lagi, Kazuya bertemu dengan mata abu-abunya yang bergaris curiga. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal?"

Kazuya tersenyum samar. "Aku memang tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal sekarang, tapi aku tahu di mana dia bekerja."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu?" Satu alis Mima terangkat introgatif. Tatapannya bagai sebuah intruksi bahwa Kazuya seharusnya cepat bergerak. "Temuilah dia, Miyuki."

Kazuya tersenyum geli. "Dia seseorang yang sangat sibuk. Bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah kau temui."

Kazuya melihat alis Mima berkerut dalam. "Orang penting?"

Kazuya angkat bahu dan menggeleng lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya, Kazuya justru mengangkat kaleng kopinya an menggoyangnya pelan. "Terima kasih atas kopi dan obrolan psikolognya, _Client-san_."

Mima memutar mata dengan dramatis. "Ku pikir kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang peduli soal perasaan dan semacamnya. Tapi ternyata hal-hal seperti ini juga memengaruhimu, huh?" Pemuda itu tersenyum miring pada Kazuya seakan berhasil menarik kesimpulan cemerlang. "Cowok Emo."

Kazuya mendenguskan tawa geli. "Yah, yah, terserah." Ia meneguk kopinya hingga ludes. "Satu-satunya orang yang pada akhirnya ku kencani justru meninggalkanku demi karirnya." Lontaran pada kaleng kopi Kazuya berhasil mencapai tempat sampah, masuk dengan sempurna. "Mungkin aku harus mulai menulis puisi tentang itu."

Mima ikut berdiri. "SMA, yaa?" Ia merenung sejenak, lalu menyesap minumannya sebelum kembali menatap ke mata Kazuya. "Bukankah itu sudah cukup lama? Umurmu sudah 24 tahun sekarang, kan?"

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin."

Kemudian Mima menyeringai tipis, menyenggol bahu Kazuya dengan bahunya, lantas berbisik. "Kenapa tidak kau hamili saja dia? Dengan begitu dia tidak akan punya pilihan selain terjebak bersamamu, kan?"

Kazuya berkedip. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Kemudian ia tertawa keras, membungkuk memegangi perutnya. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu kau punya sisi mesum dan keji seperti itu, Mima!"

"Solusi ketika putus asa."

Kazuya menggeleng geli. "Lebih terdengar seperti psikopat."

Mima angkat bahu, melemparkan kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah. Tembakan sempurna. "Cinta memang membuat kita egois dan ingin memiliki, bukankah begitu?"

"Masuk akal." Sahut Kazuya. Kembali menyeringai geli mengingat saran Mima sebelumnya. _"Thanks?"_ Ia berkata, menepuk bahu Mima dengan gestur ringan sebelum berbalik lebih dulu dan melangkah pergi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong," Kata Kazuya lagi, menoleh kecil pada Mima yang sudah memakai tas olahraganya. Kazuya tersenyum simpul, mengabaikan keresahan di dalam dirinya dan memilih untuk berkata jujur—"Aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya hamil karena dia laki-laki."

Hal terakhir yang Kazuya lihat adalah ekspresi melongo di wajah Mima sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

**...**

"Kau siap?"

Eijun tersentak kecil akan sentuhan di bahunya dan suara itu. Ia mendongak dan bertemu dengan mata amber milik Chris yang menatapnya penuh perhatian. Eijun memasang cengiran seceria mungkin, mengangguk. "Tentu!"

Chris tersenyum lembut. "Siap-siap saja instagrammu akan banjir emoji tangis setelah ini."

Eijun tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak sesedih itu." Sergah Eijun, memasang beberapa aksesori cincin di tangannya. Namun menyisakan jari manisnya tetap kosong.

"Tidak sesedih itu?" Mata Chris menyipit. "Kuramochi bahkan menangis saat pertama kali mendengar lagumu."

Lagi, Eijun tertawa geli. "Aku tidak tahu harus bangga atau sedih melihatnya menangis. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis."

"Suaramu." Jawab Chris, matanya lurus ke mata Eijun. "Penjiwaanmu." Pria itu menambahkan. "Kau menyanyikannya dengan begitu baik, tapi bahkan saat aku mendengarnya aku merasa... hatimu menjerit."

Eijun menelan ludah, _pahit_. Kata-kata Chris bagai sebuah belati penuh fakta yang menikam tepat pada jantungnya. Namun demikian, ia memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum, sebuah cengiran lebar memamerkan deret giginya. "Itu artinya aku hebat! Aku bisa menghipnotis orang-orang dengan suaraku! Termasuk Chris-_san_ dan You-_chan_!"

Chris mendenguskan senyum tulus mengayomi, telapak tangan bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Eijun dengam hangat. "_Otsukare_." Ia memuji. "Perilisan MV-nya akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi, jangan lupa untuk _share_ linknya di media sosialmu."

Eijun memberi gestur hormat militer. "Siap!"

"Kalau penontonmu mencapai sepuluh juta dalam 24 jam, segera lakukan siaran langsung untuk berterima kasih. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Eijun mengacungkan jempol pada Chris. "_Roger!_"

Chris menarik tangannya dari kepala Eijun lalu hanya diam menatap dengan senyum yang memudar. Tatapan itu... Eijun menyadari Chris selalu menatapnya dengan sebersit sendu dan iba belakangan ini. Seakan-akan ia berharap Eijun menangis hingga bisa memeluknya. Dan Eijun tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi, perhatian itu membuatnya tersentuh sekaligus juga membebaninya.

Pada akhirnya Chris hanya menghela napas. Menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Aku harap untuk _single_ solomu selanjutnya kau akan menyanyikan lagu yang lebih ceria."

**...**

_"Otsukare!" _

Eijun dihujani _confet__t__i_ pesta dan beberapa tiupan terompet kecil juga tepuk tangan riuh. Ia duduk dengan cengiran lebar di tengah kerumunan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

_"Arigatou!"_ Eijun membungkuk hormat kepada para staff dan manager. "Semua ini berkat bantuan kalian semua!"

"Kyahahaha!" Kuramochi tertawa lalu merangkulnya erat hingga Eijun nyaris tercekik. "Kau benar-benar melampaui ekspetasi, huh? Kau memecahkan rekor sebagai Idol Jepang dengan jumlah _viewers_ terbanyak di YouTube dalam 24 jam setelah perilisan MV _single_ solomu!"

"Jadi sekarang You-_chan_ suka hal itu? Padahal sebelumnya You-_chan_ menangis mendengar laguku."

Semua orang tertawa sementara wajah Kuramochi memerah. "Diam!" Ia merangkul Eijun lebih erat. "Itu karena kau terdengar sangat sedih, Bakamura!"

"Mungkin beberapa hal yang menyedihkan juga cukup baik, eh?" Natsukawa, salah satu _stylish_ mereka berkata, senyumnya ramah ketika matanya bertemu dengan Eijun, kemudian gadis itu mengangkat gelas ke udara. "Bersulang untuk vokalis kita!"

"CHEERS!" Semua orang menyambut dengan suka cita, dan sebagian dari hati Eijun meleleh seperti mentega cair melihatnya.

"Pokoknya setelah ini aku juga mau merilis _mix tape!_" Mei berseru dari seberang meja. Rambutnya masih biru elektrik senada dengan warna matanya yang kini berkobar penuh semangat dan ambisi.

Eijun sungguh terhibur melihat ekspresi Mei, dia memang tidak suka disaingi. Sangat kompetitif. Mei sudah pasti akan bekerja dua ratus kali lebih banyak demi mencapai tujuannya ketika merasa tersaingi. Dan nama Eijun yang selama satu minggu ini terus menjadi pusat perhatian berkat _single_ solonya pastilah merupakan motivasi besar bagi Mei untuk menggulingkannya.

"_Ganbatte, _Mei_-san!_" Eijun mengangkat gelas ke arahnya.

Mei memandanginya tajam, tapi tetap menyelipkan garis persahabatan. "Lihat nanti, aku akan mengalahkan rekormu!"

Semua orang tertawa sedangkan Chris yang duduk di sebelah Mei memberi tepukan di punggungnya sebagai bentuk dukungan hingga ekspresi Mei melunak dan ikut tertawa bersama yang lain. Eijun lagi-lagi dibuat kagum oleh Chris, manager yang satu itu rasanya lebih cocok sebagai _Mental Care_.

"Tapi lagumu memang sedih." Sanada Shunpei yang duduk berseberangan dengan Eijun angkat suara. Malam ini sang _leader_ tampak begitu kasual dengan setelan denim abu-abunya. "Apa lagu itu kau ciptakan secara khusus untuk seseorang?"

Eijun berkedip. "Eh?"

"Benar juga." Natsukawa bergumam, matanya menatap Eijun dengan rasa penasaran. "Apa lagu itu terinspirasi dari kisah cintamu?"

Eijun menelan ludah, tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Suasana mendadak begitu hening dan terlalu banyak mata yang menatap padanya.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau memang punya pacar?" Bahkan Furuya ikut tertarik bertanya.

"Jadi lagu itu untuk mantan kekasihmu?"

_Deg_.

Eijun terdiam. Pertanyaan itu sukses mengambil alih semua perhatian. Suara senyap dan semua pasang mata kini menatapnya dalam penantian. Eijun merasakan jatuhnya keringat di balik punggungnya, meluncur ke bawah dalam kegugupan.

"Eng… anno…" Eijun menjilat bibir bawahnya resah. Di bawah meja tangannya berkeringat dingin dan gemetar, tatapan orang-orang bagai ingin menelanjanginya hingga setiap molekul atom terkecil. _Tenanglah, Eijun… Tenanglah…_ Mantra itu terapal dalam hati, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ini seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Menarik napas, Eijun tersenyum kepada semua orang. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hehehe." Tertawa canggung, mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku menulis liriknya hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit saat itu, segalanya tercipta begitu saja."

"Sombong!" Dengus Mei, gestur bibirnya mencibir iri, dan Eijun bersyukur karena berkat ekspresi itu semua orang kini tak lagi fokus padanya. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Eijun mencengkram gelasnya erat-erat dan minum dengan rakus.

"_Chill_." Di sebelahnya Kuramochi Youichi berbisik pelan. Eijun menoleh, dan Kuramochi meliriknya dengan tatapan seakan ia tahu sesuatu. "Ada _kami_ di sini, bodoh. Aku dan Chris-_san_ tidak akan membiarkanmu terjebak dalam percakapan yang tidak kau inginkan."

Tenggorokan Eijun menjadi sekering Sahara. Lagi-lagi bentuk perhatian dan kepedulian itu membuatnya terbebani dan meresa bersalah. Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Kuramochi dan Chris, terutama bulan lalu ketika Eijun pulang pagi-pagi dalam keadaan berantakan dengan _kissmark_ dan _hickey_ di sekujur tubuhnya. Kuramochi dan Chris adalah orang yang paling direpotkan. Mereka berdua mengatur semua jadwal pemotretannya untuk diundur, mencoba menyembunyikannya sejenak dari member lain dan menutupi keadannya dengan alasan kondisi kesehatannya sedang buruk. Dan Eijun bahkan tak mampu menjelaskan apapun pada mereka, tidak soal di mana ia tidur malam itu atau siapa yang memberi banyak tanda bekas gigitan di tubuhnya. Mereka tidak menuntut apapun, tapi secara nyata senantiasa hadir sebagai pelindung dan penyokongnya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Eijun akhirnya, dan ia bersungguh-sungguh akan hal itu.

Kuramochi mengangguk tipis. "Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku hanya mengingatkan tiga hari ke depan kau mulai syuting untuk project drama itu."

_Ah!_ Eijun membatin dalam hati, _jadi sudah dimulai, ya?_ Pekan lalu ia memang sudah mengikuti pertemuan pertama dengan para pemain, _crew_, dan sutradara setelah sebelumnya lolos _casting_ dan mendapat peran _second lead men_. Ia juga telah diberi tahu bahwa proses syuting akan memakan waktu sekitar satu sampai dua bulan kedepan.

"Aku ingat."

"Kau gugup?"

"_Well_…" Eijun mengusap belakang kepalanya lalu tertawa canggung. "Sedikit?" Ia nyengir lebar hingga Kuramochi memutar mata. "Aku harus beradu akting dengan banyak aktor dan aktris yang sudah berpengalaman."

"Tenang saja." Kata Kuramochi. "Lakukan dengan kemampuanmu, pelajari banyak hal dari orang-orang sekitarmu."

"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku."

Kuramochi lantas memelototinya hingga membuat Eijun tersedak. Mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai itikad damai, Eijun memberi tatapan maaf. "Bercanda, bercanda!" Ia meniup poni yang menjuntai di keningnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Mereka tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh padamu misalnya saja memanjangkan rambut, diet, atau menambah berat badan?"

Eijun menggeleng, kemudian terdiam dan berpikir. "Sebenarnya ada, tapi itu bukan masalah besar."

"Apa?"

Eijun menunjuk ke rambutnya dan Kuramochi menanggapinya dengan anggukan paham. "Kita akan urus itu besok." Ia berketa, lantas tersenyum miring. "Kembali lagi warna aslimu, eh?" Membenturkan bahunya pada Eijun lalu terkekeh kecil. "Ada lagi?"

"Mmm… mereka memintaku rutin olahraga selama masa syuting, aku akan dapat banyak adegan seperti berlari dan semacamnya. Jadi mereka memintaku tetap rajin olahraga untuk menjaga staminaku."

Kuramochi mengangguk paham. "Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu." Pria itu menghela napas dan meneguk bir di gelasnya hingga setengah bagian sebelum kembali menatap Eijun. "Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, selesai syuting drama itu _A-GAIN!_ akan _comeback_, jaga kesehatanmu."

_Comeback_. Kata itu menggema dalam benak Eijun. Ia mengangguk pada Kuramochi, diam-diam menyadari bahwa mereka sudah cukup lama menunda jadwal _comeback. _ Berawal dari masalah duka yang merundung dunia _entertainment_ karena kehilangan salah satu idol berbakat akibat kasus bunuh diri, hingga banyaknya panggilan mengisi acara-acara di panggung internasional yang tak mungkin dilewatkan begitu saja, dan sekarang Eijun sudah harus memulai syuting drama yang artinya _com__e__back A-GAIN!_ terpaksa ditunda lagi sampai Eijun selesai syuting.

Eijun tersentak kecil saat merasakan tepukan di sebelah bahunya, Kuramochi sudah setengah berdiri. "_Enjoy you time_." Katanya. "Aku mau mencoba beberapa makanan di sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk ke area prasmanan yang ramai oleh para staff.

Suasana pesta kian hidup menjelang tengah malam. Sebagian orang mulai mabuk dengan wajah merah, tertawa dan memainkan permainan konyol. Eijun melihat Mei dikerubungi para staff wanita dan _rapper_ itu kelihatan sangat senang mendapat pujian. Sanada Shunpei sudah berpindah, kini ia duduk sambil menyilang kaki dengan elegan di salah satu meja bersama Chris dan beberapa orang orang penting lainnya. Furuya tidur di sofa tak jauh dari Shunpei, seorang staff datang menyelimuti pemuda itu dan meletakkan buntalan jaket untuk menjadi bantalan kepala. Eijun membuang napas panjang, menyalakan layar ponselnya dan melihat waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam. Ia memandang berkeliling sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku mau cari udara segar sebentar." Ia berbisik pada seorang staff saat mencapai pintu. Kemudian berjalan terus hingga mencapai balkon. Di sana, ia melihat Aiba, seorang wanita berusia akhir dua puluhan yang selama ini menjadi _make up artist_ untuk _A-GAIN!_ wanita itu sedang bicara dengan seseorang di telpon. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Aiba melambai dan tersenyum padanya, Eijun balas melambai dan mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Aiba. Berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas dan menatap kota Tokyo di malam hari. Sesekali melirik pada Aiba yang tertawa di tengah percakapan teleponnya, wanita itu tampak bahagia dan berseri-seri, caranya bicara, memilin rambutnya yang menggantung di bahu, bahkan caranya tersenyum dan tertawa membuat Eijun berasumsi bahwa siapapun yang sedang bicara dengan Aiba pastilah seseorang yang spesial.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Aiba menutup telponnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Eijun. Wanita itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dan melempar senyuman ramah. "Maaf kalau aku menganggumu."

Eijun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku senang melihat Aiba-_san_ seperti tadi."

Aiba berkedip. "Seperti tadi?"

Eijun tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya Aiba-_san_ sangat bahagia."

Aiba berkedip lagi sebelum kemudian pipinya bersemu merah dan menggeleng dalam tawa riang nan renyah. "Kelihatannya aku memang tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresiku jika bicara dengan dia, eh?" Wanita itu tersenyum lebar pada Eijun dan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke balik telinga.

Eijun tertawa kecil, mengangkat satu alisnya setengah bercanda. "Pacar?"

Wajah Aiba merekah senang. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Eijun tertawa mendengarnya. "Orang yang beruntung." Ia berkata, lalu mengedip pada Aiba. "Aiba-_san_ sangat-sangat baik dan sangat-sangat perhatian. Siapapun laki-laki yang mendapatkan hatimu, dia pasti beruntung."

Aiba merespon dengan kekehan renyah. "Kau sedang menggodaku, Eijun-_kun_?"

Eijun menggeleng dan tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak!" Sanggahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin merebut kekasih orang. Aku hanya memuji, sungguh. Aku serius saat mengatakan betapa beruntungnya laki-laki itu."

Aiba menatapnya. Matanya sewarna roti gandum, hangat dan lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum tanpa bantahan. "Tapi dia bukan laki-laki."

Awalnya, Eijun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya berkedip, diam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Aiba. Saat sambungan implus otaknya mulai berjalan, Eijun membeliak lebar, mulutnya terbuka dalam sapuan ketidakpercayaan. Aiba meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya, mengedipkan sebelah mata dalam isyarat sederhana. Sementara itu Eijun setengah sadar mengangguk padanya. Menutup mulutnya kembali dan berusaha mengendalikan rasa tak percaya yang tengah melandanya.

"Kau kelihatan panik." Aiba bicara, suaranya tetap tenang dan senyumnya masih hangat. Wanita itu menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap bagian belakang tubuh Eijun demi mengurangi ketegangan. "Rileks, oke?"

Eijun menelan ludah. "Aku…" Menjilat bibirnya yang kering lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa."

Aiba tertawa kecil sebelum menarik kembali tangannya lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tak ada apapun dalam ekspresi di wajahnya selain kelegaan. "Aku mulai menyadarinya saat usiaku lima belas. Dan butuh sekitar tiga tahun sampai aku benar-benar bisa mengerti dan menerima soal orientasiku."

Selusin jarum bersarang di kerongkongan Eijun. Menyumbat dengan tajam sepanjang jalur pernapasan hingga paru-parunya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Menelan ludah susah payah, mencoba tidak gemetar atau mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mungkin menyinggung Aiba.

"Apa itu… apa itu sulit? Maksudku, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aiba mengatupkan telapak tangan dan menggosoknya untuk melawan dingin. "Selalu ada masa sulit." Wanita itu berkata. "Sama seperti awal debutmu bersama _A-GAIN!_ kalian berlatih begitu keras hingga tertidur di ruang latihan, promosi di pinggir jalan, menerima caci dan maki dari banyak orang. Begitu melelahkan dan hampir menyerah, bukankah begitu?"

Eijun mengangguk kaku. "Ya."

Aiba menetap lurus pada Eijun dan senyumnya mengembang lagi, lebih hangat dan penuh dukungan. "Itu hal yang wajar." Aiba menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Sulit rasanya, saat kau berusaha tetap berdiri tegak dan memasang senyum penuh percaya diri. Tapi meski begitu, kau tetap ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa kau layak dihargai, bahwa kau pantas diakui dengan kemampuanmu. Dunia mungkin menentangmu, tapi kau tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah saat kau hanya ingin menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya."

_Menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya_.

Kalimat itu bergetar dan bergemuruh di dadanya. Sudah berapa lama sejak Eijun mulai menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya? Berapa lama ia menyimpan rahasia itu dari orang-orang yang selama ini bekerja di sekitarnya? Mengubur bagian penting dari dirinya dan bersikap seolah hidupnya normal dan baik-baik saja.

Mencoba meredam semua suara keributan dalam hati yang berteriak menghakimi kemunafikkannya, Eijun kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan reaksi orang-orang?"

Aiba merapatkan bibir sebelum tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah. "Sebagian mengerti dan sebagian memilih pergi." Ia mengatakannya seperti sebuah lagu. "Keluargaku bahkan awalnya sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi. Tapi kemudian mereka bisa mengeri dan menerimaku. Dari sanalah aku memahami satu hal." Aiba menatap ke mata Eijun, matanya bersinar. "Tak peduli bagaimana dunia membencimu, akan selalu ada orang-orang yang tulus mencintaimu. Mereka yang tak akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang tak ingin kau lakukan atau juga melarangmu melakukan hal-hal yang kau sukai. Karena bagi mereka kebahagianmu adalah segalanya."

Kata-kata Aiba menggema dalam kepala Eijun seiring beragam cuplikan wajah yang muncul silih berganti. Ibunya, ayahnya, kakeknya, teman-teman dekatnya, serta beberapa wajah dalam lingkaran kecil yang mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Miyuki Kazuya di masa lalu. Orang-orang yang begitu ia sayangi, mereka yang dengan tangan terbuka menerima keadaannya. Memori itu menjelma menjadi besi panas yang menancap ke jantungnya.

_Mereka menerimanya, lantas apa yang ia takutkan?_ Jawaban muncul di detik berikutnya ketika Eijun menunduk dan melihat pantulan bayangan pada pagar pembatas alumunium. Seorang pemuda balik menatapnya. Rambutnya dicat abu-abu, deretan piercing di kedua telinganya, garis wajahnya tirus dan tampan, berpakaian modis. Seorang super idol yang selalu menarik banyak perhatian dan mendapat teriakan kekaguman, berusaha tampil sempurna di depan semua orang. Refleksi itu menikam jantungnya. Sepasang mata emas yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan keras sekaligus memohon pertolongan. Eijun menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh refleksi itu, menyadari bahwa ia tidak siap jika kehilangannya.

"Eijun-kun?"

Tersentak akan sentuhan di lengannya, Eijun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Aiba memandangnya dengan segaris kecemasan. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau melamun."

Eijun membasahi bibirnya singkat sebelum mencoba tersenyum lebar. "Aku baik-baik saja!" Ia menyahut lantang, lalu mengacungkan kedua ibu jari pada Aiba. "Aku hanya tertegun karena Aiba-_san_ sangat pemberani!"

"Asih, kau bisa saja."Aiba mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir nyamuk sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya mencoba lebih jujur pada diriku sendiri. Saat kita jujur pada diri kita sendiri, kita akan lebih menerima segala kekurangan kita lalu pada akhirnya lebih mencintai diri kita sendiri. Bukankah itu penting, untuk belajar mencintai dirimu sendiri sebelum kau mencintai orang lain?"

Eijun tidak menjawab kalimat itu. Namun benaknya menyusun satu pertanyaan lain.

_Bagaimana jika saat aku mencintai diriku sendiri dan mereka justru memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintaiku?_

Penggemarnya, pujian untuknya, serta tatapan kekaguman dan penuh cinta yang selalu tertuju padanya seketika lenyap dan bertrasformosa menjadi tatapan jijik penuh kebencian.

**…**

_Datanglah segera ke ruanganku begitu kau sampai di gym. Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu, Miyuki. _

Kazuya membaca pesan itu saat mengecek ponselnya sesaat sebelum memasuki pintu kaca dari gedung tempat kerjanya. Dahinya berkerut, tak biasanya sang atasan yang sekaligus juga pemilik gedung ini memintanya datang dengan segera dan terkesan mendadak begini soal pekerjaan. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, Kazuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan atasannya.

Ia melewati bagian loby dan balas tersenyum kepada seorang wanita muda yang berjaga di balik meja resepsionis. Menepuk bahu Shirashu yang kebetulan sedang membeli minuman isotonik di _vending_ _mechine_ lantas hanya melambai sambil lalu saat Shirashu mengatakan bahwa boss mencarinya. Kazuya melewatkan ruang ganti dan lokernya. Memilih untuk segera menuju ruangan atasannya tanpa berganti baju maupun menaruh tas olahraganya. Jika Shiarashu bahkan tahu bahwa boss mereka mencari Kazuya, pastinya ini bukan hal yang pantas untuk ditunda-tunda.

Kazuya menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai empat. Mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya saat merasakan benda itu bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Mima. Pemuda itu mengirim foto sepotong _cheese cake_, disusul dengan sebaris kalimat, _maaf melanggar perintahmu. Tapi aku harus makan ini kalau tidak ingin pacarku mengamuk di café_.

Kazuya mendengus dan tersenyum, mematikan kembali layar ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Ia perlu sedikit perbaikan untuk porsi latihan Mima pada Rabu berikutnya.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Kazuya berjalan sedikit terburu menuju ruangan yang dimaksud atasannya. Suasana di lantai empat memang cukup sepi karena hanya berisi ruangan rapat, ruang rekreasi dan spot khusus bagi para pekerja. _Client_ nyaris tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki sampai lantai empat. Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang dimaksud, Kazuya menarik napas panjang. Berdiri dan diam sejenak guna mengusap telapak tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat ke celana jeansnya sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk dua kali dan mencengkram kenop pintu, memutar dan mendorongnya hingga menyisakan celah yang cukup untuk dilewati tubuhnya.

"Permisi—" satu langkah dan Kazuya berhenti. Genggamannya pada kenop pintu mengerat selagi rahangnya mengetat dan bibirnya mendatar dalam sebuah garis keras. Gelombang hawa dingin menyapu sekujur tubuhnya. _Tidak mungkin.. _

"Ah, Miyuki!" Atasannya, pria berusia empat puluh lima tahun bermarga Shishio itu berseru. "Akhirnya kau datang juga." Suara Shishio selalu renyah dan begitu ramah, tapi kali ini Kazuya tak bisa merasakan apapun selain kebekuan di aliran darahnya.

Ada tiga orang lain selain Shishio di ruangan itu. Dan Kazuya mengutuk mati-matian kerja otaknya yang langsung terpaku pada salah satu di antaranya. Seorang pemuda dengan _ripped jeans_ dan _varisty_ biru dongker berlengan putih, duduk seorang diri di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan dua orang lain. Ekspresinya saat bertatapan dengan Kazuya seolah baru dipelintir. Sayangnya, Kazuya lumayan yakin ekspersinya sendiri tidak jauh lebih baik.

"Aish, Miyuki, kenapa kau diam di sana? Cepat masuklah."

Kazuya terbangun dari badai itu. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum masuk dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke set sofa tempat atasannya dan tiga orang lain duduk. "Selamat pagi." Sapanya formal, membungkuk kecil sebagai bentuk hormat dan berusaha mengapaikan sesuatu yang berputar di dasar perutnya.

"Pagi, Miyuki." Shishio blas menyapa. "Kau boleh duduk."

Kazuya menahan napas tanpa sadar. Melirik sekitar. Satu tempat kosong di sisi lain dari sofa panjang dan satu lagi sofa single yang berhadapan langsung dengan Shishio. Menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat, Kazuya mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal. Meletakkan tas olahraganya di lantai dan menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya agar tak seorangpun menyadari betapa gemetarnya ia sekarang.

"Nah, dia ini Miyuki Kazuya. Salah satu yang terbaik di tempatku." Atasannya memperkenalkanya dengan ramah, tapi senyum Kazuya terlalu kaku untuk menyambutnya.

"Dia masih muda."

Kazuya menoleh, yang berbicara adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hijau gelap yang duduk paling dekat dengan Shishio. Matanya yang tajam mengamati Kazuya sekilas, sebelum kembali pada Shishio.

"Tentu saja, dia masih dua puluh empat tahun. Seorang mahasiswa pacsa sarjana, bukan begitu, Miyuki?"

"Ya." Kazuya menjawab, membasahi bibir bawahnya dan mencoba tersenyum sopan. "Jika thesisku lancar aku lulus tahun ini."

Shishio mengangguk puas. "Nah, Miyuki, kenalkan ini Kuramochi Youichi." Menunjuk pada si laki-laki berambut hijau. "Dan mereka," Shishio membuat gestur melirik ke dua orang lain. Masing-masing pemuda dengan rambut indigo dan brunette. "Yah, ku rasa kau mungkin tahu. Mereka sangat populer."

Kazuya merasakan pasir di mulutnya. Begitu kering dan kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata. Menautkan jari-jarinya lebih rapat, Kazuya menangguk. "Member _A-GAIN!_ Idol terkenal itu, kan?"

Shishio tertawa renyah. "Benar sekali. Bukankah suatu kehormatan tempat kita didatangi orang seperti mereka?"

Kazuya ingin menyanggah mentah-mentah konklusi itu. Ia sama sekali tak merasa sedang beruntung. Sebaliknya, ia mungkin sudah dikutuk sial seumur hidup. Akan tetapi Kazuya tetap tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk sebagai respon positif.

Kuramochi berdeham kecil dan saat menoleh, mata Kuramochi lurus padanya. "Begini, Miyuki-_san_, kami butuh bantuan dan kerja samamu."

"Saya akan berusaha."

Kuramochi menarik napas, menghembuskannya cepat. "Seperti yang kau tahu, _A-GAIN!_ lumayan sukses beberapa tahun ini dan itu membuat privasi para member juga sedikit terancam."

Kazuya menelan ludah. Gugup. Kata _privasi_ yang diucapkan oleh Kuramochi bagai mengiris jantungnya. Membawanya pada kenangan akan keintiman antara dirinya dengan seseorang di dalam ruangan itu yang memakai _varsity_.

"Sebenarnya Sanada sudah beberapa bulan ini resmi menjadi client di sini."

Kali ini Kazuya membeliak kecil. Menatap Sanada Shunpei yang duduk di samping Kuramochi, pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. "Aku dibina oleh Tetsu-_san_."

Kazuya ganti menoleh pada Shishio. "Benar." Ia mengonfirmasi. "Kami memang merahasiakannya demi keamanan Sanada, aku juga meminta Yuuki merahasiakannya."

"Intinya, kami merasa kerja sama itu cukup baik sejauh ini. Karena itulah kami ingin menjalin kerja sama yang lain. Kali ini kau yang terlibat di dalamnya."

Kazuya merasakan perutnya berputar. Ia mendapat firasat menggelisahkan bahwa apapun penjelasan selanjutnya bukan hal yang akan membuatnya tertawa bahagia.

"Kau harus tetap merahasiakan ini, Miyuki." Shishio berkata. "Seperti Yuuki yang bahkan tidak bercerita pada siapapun bahwa dia membina Sanada, maka kau juga nantinya harus bisa menjaga informasi ini agar tidak bocor ke tangan yang lain. Kita sangat menghargai client, kau tahu itu, bukan?"

"Saya mengerti."

"Bagus." Kata Kuramochi. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi instruktur yang membina Sawamura."

Begitu nama itu disebutkan, meledak sudah semua hal yang selama ini berusaha ia tahan di dalam dirinya. Seluruh molekul itu hancur berkeping-keping, suara obrolan di sekitarnya mengenai prosedur kontrak kerja sama dan lain-lain mengabur bagai tenggelam ke dasar air. Kazuya hanya bernapas, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspersi panik macam apapun atau juga berlari keluar dan menarik Sawamura Eijun bersamanya.

Waktu berputar begitu lambat dan menyiksa. Kazuya bahkan tidak menyimak percakapan sampai kontrak disodorkan ke hadapannya, siap untuk ditanda tangani.

_Jangan lakukan!_ Otaknya memerintah dengan keras. _Sobek kontrak itu dan lemparkan ke wajahnya!_ Mengambil alih semua emosi dan kekecewaan dalam bentuk kemarahan yang menusuk kepala. Namun hatinya justru berkata hal yang berkebalikan. _Aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya._ Berbisik tanpa daya dalam kepasrahan dan sendat kejujuran yang memilukan. Perang itu terus berlangsung sementara mata Kazuya tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membaca. Hanya mengamati kertas itu selagi huruf-hurufnya berterbangan dalam tornado kegelisahan. Sebelum kemudian ia menarik napas dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya sebagai persetujuan.

Dan ketika akhirnya ia berjabat tangan dalam sentuhan formalitas dengan Eijun, atau bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum secerah matahari dan tanpa gemetar menguji bakat aktingnya seolah sama sekali tak mengenal Kazuya, maka Kazuya hanya sanggup mendengus, tersenyum simpul dan balas menjabat.

"Mohon bantuannya, Miyuki-san!"

_Miyuki-san, huh?_ Kazuya ingin tertawa tapi dadanya kelawat sesak.

"Ya, Sawamura."

Bibirnya menekan nama itu dan bentuk pelafalan penuh sopan santun yang bahkan membuat mata Eijun sempat bergetar. Mereka bertatapan sekali lagi hanya untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya melepaskan jabatan tangan penuh kepalsuan itu.

**…**

Begitu keluar dari ruangan Shishio, Eijun segera mohon izin untuk ke toilet. Ia setengah berlari, masuk terburu-buru ke salah satu biliknya sebelum membungkuk dan muntah di kloset. Melampiaskan semua gejolak rasa mual dan panik yang sejak tadi tertahan di perutnya.

Eijun berpengangan erat pada pinggiran kloset, menyadari betapa gemetar tubuhnya. Rasanya bahkan lebih parah dari kepanikan sesaat sebelum ia tampil pertama kali bersama A-GAIN! kegugupan dan rasa cemas yang kini menghujaninya adalah satu hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jantung berdentum-dentum dalam ruang iganya seolah mendobrak ingin keluar.

Keadaan ini membawanya pada kilas memori saat ia duduk berkeringat di ruangan Takashima Rei ketika untuk pertama kalinya didiagnosa mengalami _Anxiety Disorder_.

Rasa mual kembali naik dari lambungnya. Eijun membungkuk, memuntahkan nyaris hanya air. Ia yakin isi perutnya telah terkuras, tapi tak perasaan tak nyaman itu tetap tidak mau hilang. Satu tangannya meraba-raba, lalu menekan _flush_. Eijun menarik napas perlahan, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Berharap bahwa Kuramochi dan Sanada luput dari ekspersinya ketika bertatapan dengan Kazuya.

_Kau sembunyi lagi, Sawamura Eijun_. Suara dalam kepalanya mendesis getir. Menyeretnya dalam jurang kenyataan bahwa ia tak lebih darai seorang pengecut. Getaran dalam saku varsitynya berhasil menarik kesadaran Eiijun naik satu tingkat. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mendapati satu panggilan dari Kuramochi.

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" _

Eijun menarik napas, berdiri perlahan-lahan dan berpegangan pada dinding. "Aku oke." Ia menelan ludah dan merasakan asam lambung di tenggorokannya. "Sedikit sakit perut. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

"_Cepatlah sedikit. Kita harus segara pergi dari sini. Aku dan Sanada menunggumu di depan lift." _

"Ya." Jawabnya, lalu membuka slot kunci pintu. "Aku akan di sana lima menit lagi."

Saat panggilan ditutup, Eijun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku varsity. Ia melangkah menuju bagian wastafel. Menyalakan kran dan membasuh kedua tanganya. Masih gemetar, meski tidak separah tadi. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahannya selama delapan detik sebelum menghembuskannya berlahan, lalu mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Berharap dinginnya air mampu memanggil tenaganya kembali.

'_Ya, Sawamura.'_

Suara Kazuya muncul dalam kepalanya. Cara bagaimana Kazuya melafalkan namanya dengan nada orang asing benar-benar sukses memberikan pukulan keras di ulu hatinya. Eijun menggerit, mengepalkan tangan dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan? Ia sendiri bersikap seolah Kazuya adalah orang asing, seharusnya ia tidak patas sakit hati maupun kecewa saat Kazuya menerapkan cara yang sama padanya.

Kepala Eijun mendongak menatap cermin hanya untuk mendapati betapa pucat wajahnya sekarang. Bagian depan rambutnya yang basah menjuntai menutupi keningnya bagaikan sayap gagak. Terlebih lagi, hari ini ia sudah kembali ke warna rambut aslinya yang coklat gelap, warna yang makin mempertegas kesan suram di wajahnya. Eijun mendengus, menyibak rambutnya ke belakang lantas menarik sapu tangan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia meraba bagian belakang kaitan ikat pinggangnya, lalu menarik sebuah topi _baseball_ dengan simbol _New York Yankess_, memakainya di kepala dengan sengaja menurunkannya hingga menutupi sebagaian wajahnya kemudian berjalan keluar menuju tempat Kuramochi dan Shunpei menantinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Adalah apa yang Sanada ketika Eijun sampai di depan mereka sebelum memasuki lift.

Eijun membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar, merasakan mata Youichi lekat mengawasinya. "Aku sakit perut tadi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa."

Kuramochi memberikannya masker hitam. "Perlu ke dokter?"

Eijun memakai masker itu untuk menutupi wajahnya, ia menggeleng. "Kita sudah punya klinik di gedung agensi. Aku akan mampir ke sana saja."

Sanada mundur dan berdiri di sisinya saat beberapa orang memasuki lift di lantai tiga. Sebelah tangan Shunpei merangkul Eijun seolah takut ia akan jatuh pingsan atau semacamnya. Sementara itu Kuramochi mengambil gerak inisiatif untuk berdiri di depan mereka dan menjadi penghalang agar orang-orang tidak menyadari dan segera mengenali.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." Shunpei berbisik. Eijun merasakan napasnya terhenti ketika Sanada mengatakan hal itu seolah ia mengetahui rahasia Eijun.

"Maksudmu?"

Sanada memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya sebelum melirik Eijun sekilas dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau cemas karena ini memang terkesan begitu mengerikan, bukan? Datang ke tempat umum semacam ini dan harus dilatih seorang instruktur training biasa. Kau pasti cemas karena membayangkan bahwa dia diam-diam akan membocorkan identitasmu selama berlatih di sini."

Eijun tersenyum masam. _Dia bisa membocorkan lebih dari identitasku sebagai client, _batinnya_. _

"Tapi kau tenang saja." Sanada memberinya senyum penyokong penuh percaya diri. "Mereka bisa diandalkan. Instruktumu yang tadi juga kelihatannya bisa diandalkan."

Eijun mengangguk pada Sanada. Tentu saja Kazuya bisa diandalkan. Kazuya punya lebih dari sekedar identitasnya, dia bisa menghancurkan semua reputasi Eijun dalam hitungan detik, meski begitu Kazuya tidak melakukannya. Lalu sebagai bentuk terima kasih, Eijun terus menjadi bajingan untuknya.

**…**

Beberapa hari kemudian, ketika Minggu pagi yang seharusnya tenang hingga ia bisa menikmati tidur sampai matahari tinggi, Kazuya justru terpaksa bangun akibat sebuah panggilan telepon pada pukul delapan pagi. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, nama ayahnya muncul sebagai pemanggil.

Sambil menggosok matanya dan mendudukkan diri bersandar pada _headbed_, Kazuya menggeser layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke sebelah telinga. "Ada apa?"

"_Kau masih tidur?"_ Suara ayahnya terdengar seperti biasanya. Samar-samar Kazuya menangkap suara lain seperti dentingan sendok dalam cangkir yang membuatnya berasumsi bahwa kini ayahnya sedang duduk di meja dapur dan menyeduh kopi.

"Aku _baru saja_ bangun, terima kasih." Jawab Kazuya, menguap lebar lalu menggeliat merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Kazuya bisa membayangkan ayahnya menahan senyum geli. _"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." _

"Tentang gym?" Tebak Kazuya.

"_Sesuatu tentang aplikasi LINE."_

Kantuk Kazuya lenyap seketika. Matanya segar seolah ia baru saja mandi air dingin. "LINE? Aplikasi chatting?"

"_Ya."_ Sahut ayahnya. _"Bagaimana cara memasangnya?"_

Kazuya mengerjap, kaget. "Tunggu, sejak kapan ayah tertarik dengan hal semacam itu? Apa yang ayah rencanakan dengan LINE?"

"_Aku punya bisnisku sendiri di sini, Kazuya."_ Ayahnya menjawab. _"Dan ku rasa ini sudah saatnya aku mengikuti perkembangan teknologi untuk menunjang kehidupan sosialku."_

Kazuya menelan ludah, duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. "Ayah punya kehidupan sosial?"

Suara hela napas di seberang telepon. _"Kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang menyebalkan, Anakku." _

"Gen warisan ayahku."

Ayahnya tertawa kecil. _"Jelaskan saja bagaimana cara memasang LINE dan dasar-dasar penggunaannya. Jadilah anak yang baik, Kazuya." _

Kazuya mendengus geli sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menjelaskan dengan sesederhana mungkin agar mudah dimengerti. Memberi kuliah singkat tenang bagaimana caranya berkirim pesan, melakukan panggilan suara atau video, ia sengaja melewatkan cara berkirim stiker karena tak sudi membayangkan ayahnya berkirim stiker via LINE.

Usai mengakhiri kuliah singkatnya dengan sang ayah, Kazuya memutuskan untuk bangun dan membuat sarapan. Satu jam kemudian, Kazuya mendapat pesan masuk via LINE dengan ID baru ayahnya. Dua balon chat salah satunya berisi tautan dan yang lainnya sebaris kalimat, _mungkin kau suka ini_.

Dengan alis berkerut heran, Kazuya mengklik tautan itu dan langsung dialihkan ke YouTube, hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai Kazuya mendenguskan tawa geli bercampur ngilu saat menyadari video apa yang dikirim ayahnya.

Trailer drama terbaru yang akan dibintangi Sawamura Eijun sebagai salah satu pemain pendukung.

Video itu hanya berdurasi dua setengah menit. Sosok Eijun muncul dua kali sepanjang video singkat itu. Sepertinya ia akan mengambil peran sebagai seorang remaja SMA. Gaya rambutnya dibuat lebih sederhana yang sialnya justru mirip dengan Eijun pada masa lalu. Kazuya mendapati dirinya menahan napas saat melihat sosok Eijun dibalut seragam musim semi dengan tas gitar di balik punggungnya. Terlalu mirip dengan Sawamura Eijun dalam masa lalunya.

_Ini alasan ayah tertarik memakai LINE? _Kazuya mengetik pesan balasan.

_Bukankah dia mirip seperti seseorang yang sering kau bawa ke kamarmu dulu?_

Kazuya menyeringai pahit. _Aku mulai berpikir ayah adalah penggemarnya. _Kazuya menatap layar dengan bimbang sampai kemudian mengetik lagi. _Kenapa ayah peduli padanya?_

Ada jeda lima menit, sampai pesan balasan dari ayahnya tiba. _Tanpa dia, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa chatting LINE seperti ini dengan anakku._

Sampai layar berkedip dan mati, Kazuya tak mengetik satu hurufpun sebagai pesan balasan untuk ayahnya.

Dua menit berselang, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sebuah notifikasi _email_ dari atasannya. Kazuya melihat bagian _sub_-_email_. _Jadwalmu dan Sawamura Eijun. _Kazuya mendengus, mematikan kembali ponselnya tanpa membuka _email_ sang atasan. Berdalih bahwa ia butuh waktu, dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan mengatur ulang dekorasi apartemennya sepanjang hari.

* * *

_**tbc**_

* * *

a/n: Halo, masih ada yang inget fanfic ini? Jujur saya juga gak nyangka bakal lanjutin ini, mana jadi makin _slow-burn_ dan Eijun _anxiety_ pula. _Well_, untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya Eijun dan Kazuya bakalan sering satu _frame_ uwuwuwu, saya malah gemay sendiri :v

Untuk yang nunggu _update_ **Across the Fate**, saya mohon maaf karena mungkin tidak akan _update_ dalam waktu dekat. Saya menyesal, sangat. Awalnya saya memang mau bikin itu jadi _bad ending_ :') tapi di awal tahun ini saya dapat hidayah (?) _Well, I felt my heart turn down and become softly__._ Beneran jadi gak tegaan banget nulis plot menyakitkan dsb. Lalu imbasnya, feel untuk Across the Fate sebagian besar lenyap :') Maaf banget yaa {()} saya akan lanjutkan saat feelnya udah balik, semoga pembaca yang baik hati bersedia menanti.

Ah, jangan salah paham, saya menghindari _bad ending_ tapi bukan berarti cerita saya bakalan _full of cakes and rainbow_ juga :v

Walau telat, selamat tahun baru! Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dan lebih membahagiakan!  
Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini ^^  
See you next story!


End file.
